Violet Gamer
by MDH188
Summary: Sumire didn't know anything about a normal persons life, but he was pretty sure they never had there life become a Game before. Dropped into a world he has no knowledge of yet apparently grew up in whats a guy to do? make the most of it. AU. Naruto/Gamer Fic. OC Main Focus. Smart(er) Namikaze Naruto. Not Uzumaki Naruto. Pairings. OC/Harem. Naruto/Shiho.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **AN** :First time writing anything hope you enjoy, any criticism or ideas are welcome but outright hate will be ignored/deleted if successive.

I'm not sure where I am, all I see is a endless white void. I don't know how long I've been here. Hell I don't remember anything but my name, Tzuya Sumire. Strange I just noticed the... uhh what ever I'm standing on is reflective. Looking myself over i see pale-white skin and dark-red hair, looking at my eyes I'm pretty sure I know why my names violet. Suddenly I notice a light reflecting off the void. Looking up I see 2 glowing doors, one green the other red. The green door has **Begin** on it while the red door has **Cancel** on it. Not sure what to do i decide to choose the green door since what ever I've been waiting here for I'd rather not waste. As I open the door I feel a strange sensation not sure what it is I open the door. Only to be sucked into a void of darkness instead, I'm not sure which I preferred.

As I fall through the dark emptiness I started seeing images pass by, along with them memories of what seemed to be my life. A Giant Blue Cat Creature I learned was called the Nibi, Two-Tailed Demon Cat, being attacked by a group of people. A man with black hair, normal white skin and brown eyes, a women with pale skin like mine, eyes of the same bright-purple shade and fiery red hair. They were holding a baby who I learned was me, there deaths to a group of blank white masked Shinobi while a Giant Orange Fox rampaged in the background. And finally myself at the age of 4 laying asleep in a somewhat barren room with light shining through a window above me. Noticing the last image not disappearing like the others i feel the same strange feeling from before as I'm pulled toward the image at fast speeds, loosing track of where I'm going because of all the fast lights I'm not sure how long it was before it faded into black.

Sitting up I gasp for air quickly looking around finding myself in the same room I saw the little me in in the image. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down I slide out of the bed and look at myself, a plain long-sleeve purple shirt with black pants and black sandals. Sighing I look around the room, finding a small mirror standing on the table next to my bed I pick it up. Same violet eyes and pale skin greets me as before in that strange white void except this time I have words floating above my head.

 **Tzuya Sumire - Gamer - Lv1**

After a few minutes of staring I ask "what is that?", I didn't expect to get a response.

 **Title: Earn your title and gain varied and sometimes beneficial titles throughout the game.**

Guessing what ever this is responds to speech I say "Help?", and up pops another box.

 **Stats:**  
 **Opens Character Sheet for Player.**

 **Skills:**  
 **Opens Skill List for Player.**

 **Inventory:**  
 **Opens Inventory Sheet and Equipment Sheet for Player.**

 **Reputation:**  
 **Opens Reputation Chart for Player.**

 **Quests:**  
 **Opens Quest Log for Player.**

"Stats".

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Gamer

 **Lv:** Lv1 **Next Lv:** 0.00%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 300/300

 **CP:** 460/460

 **STR:** 4

 **VIT:** 10

 **DEX:** 5

 **INT:** 6

 **WIS:** 6

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 2

 **HPR:** 2.00 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 1.60 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 0

 **Ryo:** 0

 **Status: Nibi Jinchūriki-** (-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level) **, Uzumaki-** (+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level) **, ?-** (-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?) **, ?-** (+?% increase to ? gain, -?% to learning ?)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Nibi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.

Looking through the information I paused on the desciption 'Jinchūriki... so that's what having that Cat Demon inside me means?'. sighing I decided to try something, 'Skills'.

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP and all status effects.

'Hmm... so that's what all this is a game?'. Deciding to relax I sit down on the bed and rest my head in my hands. "Alright so I'm in a place that I know nothing about except its name and that a Giant Fox Demon went on a rampage through it... wait how long has it been since that happened?', sliding off the bed i walk over and look out the window. Looking around I see dozens of destroyed buildings with possibly hundreds of people Civilians and Ninja alike working on rebuilding, all of them having the same box of information floating above there heads. "Well guess that answers my question...", guessing that I should get some information since even tho it might be the games influence I still feel like getting stronger, and the first step to power is knowledge. So I decided to look around the small room I was in and all I found was 20 Ryo and a small book on the table, after picking up the scroll a window popped up.

 **You've obtained the skill book [Konoha History: Volume 1].**

 **Would you like to learn the skill?**

'Wait? I can learn things just like this?'. Shrugging I thought 'Yes', I was shocked when the book went up in flames and smoke.

 **You've obtained the skill 'Diplomacy'.**

 **[Diplomacy (Passive) Lv1 Exp: 00.00%]**

Being a Diplomat takes people skills and knowing exactly what to say, there culture, there history, but sometimes winging it works just as good.

(Passively increases 5% to WIS.)

(Passively increases 5% to LUK.)

(Passively increases 1% to success rate in Konohagakure.)

Suddenly a bunch of information on Konohagakure's Founding and icons of its history flooded my mind, "well that should be useful". Making one last sweep of the room to make sure I didn't miss anything I then exited the room.

I quickly learned that the Orphanage was one of the few places near the Civilian Distract that wasn't hit during the rampage, didn't mean it was any less hectic.  
So after leaving the Orphanage I decided to look around. As I walked through the masses of people hurrying around with tools and supplies frantically repairing the damages I noticed a few people had silver '?'s floating above there heads, as I focused on one above a few kids my age sitting on a sidewalk a silver-bordered window appeared.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Kyuubi Aftermath: finding a lost child.**

 **One of Tomi's friends has gone missing, he was last seen at the now fallen-Konoha Apothecary.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Go to Konoha Apothecary.**

 **?**

 **Completion Award: +200 Exp**

 **+20 Reputation with Civilian Masses.**

 **+20 Reputation with Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed).**

 **+100 Ryo.**

 **Completion Failure: +50 Exp**

 **-20 Reputation with Civilian Masses.**

 **-20 Reputation with Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed).**

 **Yes - No**

'Well this is interesting, but is this anyway?'.

 **Quests: Quests can be many things errands, self-made goals, missions. Some Quests can be denied while some cannot. Silver means Side-Quest/Side-Quest oriented on maps, Side-Quests can normally be denied. Gold means Main-Quest/Main-Quest oriented on maps, Main-Quests cannot be denied. Purple means Hidden-Quest/Hidden-Quest oriented on maps, Hidden-Quests are normally once in a lifetime so while denying is possible its not advised.**

Nodding I decided after thinking 'Reputation' and seeing my standing with the village this would be something worth doing, besides how could I say no?.

 **Konohagakure - Neutral - 0/1000**

 **[]Konoha Orphanage - Neutral - 0/1000**

 **[]Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed) - Neutral - 0/1000**

 **[]Konoha Shinobi Masses - Neutral - 0/1000**

 **[]Konoha Civilian Masses - Neutral - 0/1000**

After accepting the quest I walked up to the kids and asked them why there were sad. Learning that there names were Hamai Tomi, Masaki Chiko and Abe Takei when they said there friend, Ogasa Yuichi, was missing I offered to look for him. They said last time they saw him he was at the Apothecary which I learned was owned by his family. So with the information I needed I headed in the direction of the Apothecary.

A half-hour of walking behind me I stood in front of a half fallen building, a broken sign with 'Apoth-' on it hanging of its front. Walking through the open entrance I was greeted by a window pop-up.

 **Fallen-Konoha Apothecary:**  
 **Destroyed during the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure this family run business is on its last knees.  
** **Looking as if it could crumble given a single push.** **Recommended: Lv2**

"Hmm... well guess this could be harder then I thought" stepping forward into the building I looked around. The layout was a front room with half its roof caved in allowing a quick climb up to the second floor, a dozen different stands probably used for display scattered across the room, across the room was a doorway partially blocked by a large pillar segment it looked like it would be a tight squeeze to get through. Walking through the room toward the makeshift ramp I noticed a small wooden box laying on the floor, curious I picked it up.

 **You've obtained Loot-Box [E-Rank].**

 **Would you like to open it?**

Thinking 'Yes' the box bursting into flames like the history book I found before.

 **You've obtained Dull Kunai (1), Dull Shuriken (3).**

Another window appeared it looked like multiple lines of boxes, the first two having the image of the Kunai and Shuriken I just received.  
Suddenly a group of shrill screeches reached my ears causing me to wince. Quickly turning around I was greeted to 2 freaky looking rats.

 **Chakra-Rat Lv1**

 **Chakra-Rat Lv1**

As the rats started to screech again another window popped up.

 **Through continuously observing** y **ou've created the skill 'Observe'.**

 **[Observe (Passive/Active) lv1 Exp: 00.00% CP:5]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Quickly closing the window with a mental command I jumped to the side dodging the rats that just flew through the air where i stood. Reacting quick I put my hands to the Inventory window pulling out the Kunai and Shuriken. Deciding to try out my new skill I think 'Observe'.

 **Dull Kunai (1) - E-Rank. Whether its from usage or age this is definitely a shoddy piece of ninja equipment. Stats: 2-4 Damage (melee), 4-6 (ranged).**

 **Dull Shuriken (3) - E-Rank. Whether its from usage or age this is definitely a shoddy piece of ninja equipment. Stats: 3-4 (ranged).**

Nodding I 'Observed' the rats that were starting to screech again.

 **Chakra-Rat Lv1**

 **HP: 20/20**

 **CP: 10/10**

 **These nasty critters have been mutated through exposure to residue chakra left all around the village, even tho they are small there bites hold worth.**

I quickly closed the window as they tried jumping at me again. Moving to the side I quickly tried swinging at the first one with my Kunai, only to miss and nail the second one through the head dropping its HP to 0. Turning I rushed toward the first one as it landed, only cutting it along its side as it tried to back away earning a hiss in return as its HP dropped to 16. As it tried to jump at me again I moved to the side and instead of trying to swing at it I waited for it to fly by and land before leaping at it from behind and nailing it in the head.

 **20 Exp Received.**

 **Through usage of Kunai you've created the skill 'Shurikenjutsu: Kunai'**

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Kunai(Active/Passive) Lv1 Exp:00.00% CP:5]**

E-Rank. The art of throwing Kunai, can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

(Passively increases 10% to Kunai accuracy.)

(Passively increases 5% to Kunai Parry damage reduction.)

(Actively increases 10% to Kunai damage.)

After the window faded I watched the rats bodies decay at a raped pace, in only a few moments they were gone. Taking a deep breath to relax I continued toward and up the slab to the second floor. Looking around I found myself in some kind of supply room I guessed from all the boxes broken or not. Moving around the boxes I found a boy laying against a wall covered in a blanket. Seeing that the name above his head was Ogasa Yuichi I moved to wake him up before I heard what sounded like digging. Turning around I saw three Chakra-Rats crawl from the wall opposite me.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Kyuubi Aftermath: finding a lost child.**

 **One of Tomi's friends has gone missing, he was last seen at the now fallen-Konoha Apothecary.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Go to Konoha Apothecary. X**

 **Protect Ogasa Yuichi.**

 **Completion Award: +200 Exp**

 **+20 Reputation with Civilian Masses.**

 **+20 Reputation with Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed).**

 **+100 Ryo.**

 **Completion Failure: +50 Exp**

 **-20 Reputation with Civilian Masses.**

 **-20 Reputation with Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed).**

I quickly threw a shuriken shocking myself by hitting one of them square in the head.

 **10 Exp Received.**

 **Through usage of Shuriken you'v created the skill 'Shurikenjutsu: Shuriken'**

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Shuriken(Active/Passive) Lv1 Exp:00.00% CP:5]**

E-Rank. The art of throwing Shuriken, can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

(Passively increases 10% to Shuriken accuracy.)

(Passively increases 5% to Shuriken speed.)

(Actively increases 10% to Shuriken damage.)

Moving quickly I jumped toward the second rat throwing another shuriken. The shuriken cut its side and made it hiss in pain long enough for me to reach it and stab it in the head with the kunai using both hands. I then jumped to the side as the last one tried to jump at me screeching. It then went in a continuous process of me trying to hit the rat with shuriken, picking them up as I dodged its leaping strikes seeming to be the only thing it would do. Finally I nailed it strait in the head like the first while it was jumping toward me causing it to tumble before it hit the floor.

 **20 Exp Received.**

Breathing in and out I looked to my stats curious why I was feeling tired, only to be shocked when I saw my CP was 460/540. "Weird I didn't use too much energy, maybe its because my body is not use to fighting". Pushing any thoughts I had aside I turned as I heard groaning. I watched as Yuichi stood up confused and started to rub his eyes, giving me plenty of time to dismiss my weapons back to my Inventory.

"Huh? who are you?" he asked as he spotted me.

Running a hand through my hair I said "my names Sumire and I'm guessing your Yuichi?" I asked, seeing him nod I continued "your friends asked me to look for you".

"Really? what did something happen?", nodding I told him that since no one had seen him since the Kyuubi attacked that they were worried.

A shocked look passed over his face before it became sad "ohh I didn't mean to worry anyone, I got separated from my parents so I hid here".

Standing up he thanked me again before quickly running off not giving me a chance to vocalize on why his parents didn't check the one place he would probably go if he got lost? Regardless my thoughts were interrupted by another window.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Kyuubi Aftermath: finding a lost child.**

 **One of Tomi's friends has gone missing, he was last seen at the now fallen-Konoha Apothecary.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Go to Konoha Apothecary. X**

 **Protect Ogasa Yuichi. X**

 **Completion Award: +200 Exp**

 **+20 Reputation with Civilian Masses.**

 **+20 Reputation with Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed).**

 **+100 Ryo.**

 **Completion Failure: +50 Exp**

 **-20 Reputation with Civilian Masses.**

 **-20 Reputation with Konoha Apothecary(Destroyed).**

 **Quest Complete! 200 Exp Received. 100 Ryo Received.**

 **You've Leveled up! by 1.**

Sighing I thought 'well that was surprisingly tiring'.

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Gamer

 **Lv:** Lv2 **Next Lv:** 0.00%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 320/320

 **CP:** 580/580

 **STR:** 4

 **VIT:** 12

 **DEX:** 5

 **INT:** 8

 **WIS:** 6

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 2

 **HPR:** 2.20 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 1.60 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 5

 **Ryo:** 220

 **Status: Nibi Jinchūriki-** (-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki-** (+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **?** -(+?% increase to ? gain, -?% to learning ?)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Nibi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **A.N:** Went on a writing-spree and was able to finish this chapter faster then I thought I would.

 **[1 Year Time-Skip, Konoha Orphanage]**

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & CP are fully stored.**

Laying on his bed in the Orphanage a now 5 year old Sumire sighed while thinking, 'I really wonder if people are normally this active, so much has happened lately'. It had been 1 year since he woke up the day after Kyuubi's Rampage, or as he had learned October 11th his birthday. It hadn't been long before he started to here the rumors flying around about what supposedly happened to the Kyuubi. He didn't believe any of them since he had snuck into the Library and read any books he could find on Jinchūriki and the giant beasts, as he learned they were called Bijū. Tho he learned so much more 4 months after that when he went to sleep one night and found himself in some kind of cave.

 **[Flash-Back]**

 _Sumire laid back after another day waiting for the blackness to take him so he could wake up to another day. He had been doing any Side-Quests he could find, but none of them were exciting like the first one. So far he had been able to do 3 a week, he would deliver herbs and spices or fruits and vegetables from the Farm Stand to the Akimichi Bakery some times even the Apothecary which after 2 months was back on its feet in a new building since the old one was completely demolished. He would sort new inventory for the Clothiers and the Surplus Arms, he even decided to accept a few quests for the Yamanaka Flower Shop which normally involved potting plants, fixing bouquets for display and selling, sometimes even delivering them. Sadly leveling up hadn't been as easy as before since the quests didn't give him as much as the first one he did._

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Gamer

 **Lv:** Lv3 **Next Lv:** 64.40%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 340/340

 **CP:** 700/700

 **Stats:** (Base + Bonus) Total

 **STR:** (4 + 0) 4

 **VIT:** (8 + 6) 14

 **DEX:** (5 + 0) 5

 **INT:** (4 + 6) 10

 **WIS:** (6 + 0.3) 6

 **LUK:** (10 + 0.5) 10

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 2

 **HPR:** 2.40 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 1.60 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 10

 **Ryo:** 1180

 **Status: Nibi Jinchūriki-** (-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki-** (+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **?** -(+?% increase to ? gain, -?% to learning ?)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Nibi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.

 **[]Konoha Apothecary - Neutral - 200/1000**

 **[]Konoha General Store - Neutral - 140/1000**

 **[]Konoha Clothiers - Neutral - 140/1000**

 **[]Akimichi Bakery - Neutral - 140/1000**

 **[]Yamanaka Flower Shop - Neutral - 120/1000**

 **[]Surplus Arms - Neutral - 120/1000**

 **[]Farm Stand - Neutral - 120/1000**

 _He also leveled up his_ _Observe_ _skill which apparently allowed him to see more of his own stats complexity, half way through the 3rd month he leveled it up to Lv5 which allowed him to see other peoples stats. But after trying it on the man who with his wife ran the Flower Shop he knew he had a loooong way to go._

 **Name:** Yamanaka Inoichi

 **Title:** Yamanaka Clan Head

 **Lv:** ?

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** ?/?

 **CP:** ?/?

 **STR:** ?

 **VIT:** ?

 **DEX:** ?

 **INT:** ?

 **WIS:** ?

 **LUK:** 7

 **DEF:** ?

 **SPD:** ?

 **Status: ?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?, +? ? per Level), **?** -(+?% increase to ? gain, +?% increase to ? gain), **?** -(+?% damage ?), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?)

 **Description:**

Inoichi is a Jōnin of Konohagakure, and, alongside Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chōza, is a part of the Ino-Shika-Chō Trio. A calm and perceptive man, his analytical nature landed him with the chance to become Captain of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division. But he declined choosing to stay as a reserve-member so he could continue to lead his clan and raise his baby daughter.

 _Soon enough he fell asleep but instead of being welcome to a night of dreamless sleep he suddenly felt himself laying on hard ground. Quickly opening his eyes he scrambled to his feet and looked around. He was in some kind of underground cavern, there were glowing crystals all along the walls. Some glowed blue while others glowed purple. Suddenly he felt a strange pulling sensation urging him to head down the tunnel. As he walked he started to feel a increasing amount of pressure. After walking for some time he saw the tunnel open up. Reaching the opening he looked around shocked by the new scenery, the tunnel opened up into a giant cavern. The ceiling was so high up he couldn't make out where it was. The walls were lined with more crystals much bigger in size then before. A few yards away stood a giant pair of steel gates which were held shut by a single piece of paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it. He then put the pieces together and realized where he was. Eyes widening he said "this must be the seal on my chest". "Wait... then that means th-!" out of the darkness on the other side of the gates a giant pair of eyes appeared odd in color as the right was yellow while the left was green. Staring at the eyes he noticed that the darkness suddenly seemed to fade revealing the creature the eyes belonged to. It was a giant cat that was completely engulfed in blue flames, the Nibi. Out of curiosity he looked above its head and wasn't all that shocked to see a window, its contents were very interesting tho._

 **Name:** ?

 **Title:** Nibi no Bakeneko

 **Lv:** ?

 **HP:** ?/?

 **CP:** ?/?

 _" Hmm... so you must be my jailor, 'giggle' well aren't you a young kitten"said a loud but soft voice causing him to look toward the Nibi's face. _

_" Aww whats wrong? cat got your tongue?" it said with a cheshire like grin. _

_Sighing Sumire rubbed his hand through his hair and said "well this isn't exactly what I expected a creature locked away in my stomach to be like"._

 _Loosing its grin the Nibi scrunched its face up like a small child and said " well I have a name you know". _

_Nodding Sumire said "yeah I know but I'm pretty sure Nibi isn't your actual name"._

 _The cats face changed again this time to surprise before it asked " and why would you think that?". _

_Chuckling he decided to try and keep the 'my life's a game' thing a secret for know._  
 _"Well I know from research that the Ichibi's real name is Shukaku, besides I find it demeaning to call someone by a title instead of there given name"._

 _The Nibi smiled but this time a kind smile not the grin like one from before, " well if you want me to trust you with my name you'll have to earn it little kitten". _

_"Well what can I do to earn your trust?" he asked as he returned the smile with his own._

 _Humming the Nibi said "_ _well for starters if you could change this cage up a bit, mayb_ e _a nice field with some trees and flowers_ _". Pondering it suddenly said excitedly " Oh! and some cute kitttens for me to play with!"._

 _Chuckling Sumire rubbed the back of his head "sure I can do that... I think"._

 _" Well of course you can its your mind after all!" Nibi said still giggling._

 _"My mind? well guess that explains the whole falling asleep and ending up here thing". Closing his eyes he concentrated on the cage and imagined it changing. He imagined the cold stone floor becoming a soft plain of grass and the steel bars turning into intertwining trees. Bushes and dozens of kinds of flowers he remembered from the Yamanaka's shop growing from the ground along with lilac trees of ranging sizes. And finally a small hill in the center topped with a cherry blossom tree._

 _He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by loud squealing followed by giggling. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of a Much smaller sized Nibi rolling around and playing with a bunch of kittens giggling the entire time._

 _A smile came to his face before he started to laugh, the first time he had laughed since waking up in the Orphanage._

 _Stopping and looking up the Monster Cat showed him a giant smile " this is amazing! thank you very much!"._

 _Stopping laughing Sumire said "your welcome I'm happy you like it"._

 _After patting the kittens on the head causing them to 'meow' and then run off and play Nibi turned to him and said " I knew from your memories that you were a fair boy, but you are far nicer then I thought!" it finished its voice full of kindness._

 _Looking a little confused Sumire asked "my memories? what do you mean by that?"._

 _Gaining a sheepish look it replied " well thanks to the not so amazing work your seal is I can see, feel, and smell anything you do! I can even tell your emotions"._  
 _Its smile disappeared as it said " I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me for invading you privacy like that"._

 _Smiling Sumire said "don't worry I forgive you, so my names Sumire, Tzuya Sumire and its nice to meet you"._

 _Smiling again the cat said " it very nice to meet you Sumire-kun my name is Matatabi" a grin appeared as it continued "oh and if you didn't know I'm a girl"._

 _Matatabi laughed at the somewhat surprised face of Sumire, suddenly he started to fade away._

 _Freaking out a little he asked "what? why am i disappearing!"._

 _" Don't worry you're just waking up! oh and if you every want to talk to me just talk in your thoughts I'll hear you!" Matatabi said before he fully faded away._

 _Sumire sat up eyes wide as he realized he was back in his bed. 'Wow was that a dream or-' his thought were interrupted by a window popping up._

 **Through your acts of kindness and your act of forgiving your Reputation with [Matatabi] has increased by 750!**

 **[]Matatabi - Friendly - 100/1000**

 _'Well guess that answers my question' Sumire thought as he heard a giggling in his mind._

 **[Flash-Back End]**

After that for the next 6 months he trained since he realized that if he wanted to protect himself he needed to be far stronger. Along with some advice from Matatabi he decided to cut back on the Side-Quests and only do 1 or 2 a week. Sumire was surprised when he learned that the connection they shared also included his gamer ability, she also explained to him that the world wasn't a video game that his powers seemed to work like a mixture of a space-time ninjutsu and a genjutsu warping reality around him and changing the flow of the world along with it. Which is apparently why things worked weird, like people not being confused that a 5 year old would ask to do errands for them. In the 6 months passed he Leveled up his bukijutsu skills massively along with revealing one of his status effects.

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Gamer

 **Lv:** Lv4 **Next Lv:** 02.00%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 360/360

 **CP:** 820/820

 **Stats:** (Base + Bonus) Total

 **STR:** (4 + 0) 4

 **VIT:** (8 + 8) 16

 **DEX:** (5 + 0) 5

 **INT:** (4 + 8) 12

 **WIS:** (6 + 0.3) 6

 **LUK:** (10 + 0.5) 10

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 2

 **HPR:** 2.60 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 1.60 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 15

 **Ryo:** 2040

 **Status: Matatabi Jinchūriki-** (-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki-** (+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **One-Track Training** -(+50% increase to skill experience gain, -20% to learning new skills)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Matatabi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Kunai(Active/Passive) Lv19 Exp: 7.50% CP:5]**

E-Rank. The art of throwing Kunai, can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

(Passively increases 45% to Kunai accuracy.)

(Passively increases 25% to Kunai Parry damage reduction.)

(Actively increases 35% to Kunai damage.)

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Shuriken(Active/Passive) Lv19 Exp: 8.00% CP:5]**

E-Rank. The art of throwing Shuriken, can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

(Passively increases 45% to Shuriken accuracy.)

(Passively increases 25% to Shuriken speed.)

(Actively increases 35% to Shuriken damage.)

During the last week of the 6th month he would have been tossing his Shuriken at a tree in a empty field he found near the Orphanage. Walking up to the very scared tree he would have tried to pull the Shuriken out, but instead the would have snapped and fallen to pieces causing him to sigh. "Well not like I didn't expect this to happen I'm shocked they lasted so long".

'I guess you should go get some good ones since those pieces of junk finally broke' he heard a soft voice say in his head.

'Yeah but I don't want to have to spend all my Ryo on them' Sumire thought.

'I'm sure you can find a place that will sell them for a decent price' Matatabi said soothing his nerves.

Nodding Sumire opened up his Reputation tab and looked through for any weapon stores, half way down the Konoha list he would have found one that peaked his interest.

 **[]Higurashi Weapons - Neutral - 0/1000**

'Hmm... never heard of that shop before' he thought rubbing his chin. Nodding he decided to head toward the Commercial Distract and look for the weapon store.

After about an hour and a half of searching he would have finally found the store. It was a decent looking building with a sign decorated with the image of a Kunai on it above the door. Stepping inside he would here the bell ring as he started to look around. There were rakes full of different kinds of clothing and weapons everywhere. Hearing a door swing open he would have looked to the counter and saw a tall muscular man walking toward him. He had large rough looking hands ,possible from being a black-smith. Supporting his theory he also wore a white working apron with multiple tool loops and pockets, along with a pair of long brown pants and black sandals.

 **Name:** Higurashi Huten

 **Title:** Master Black-Smith

 **Lv:** ?

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** ?/?

 **CP:** ?/?

Looking up to the man he said "hello my names Sumire and I'm in need of some replacement tools".

Nodding the tall man replied "Higurashi Huten, and what exactly are you looking for?"

"A full set of Shuriken and Kunai" Sumire said causing the Huten to nod and walk over to a rake a few feet away.

He returned with a box holding 20 Kunai and 50 Shuriken. "A full set of Standard Model Shuriken and Kunai, 2500 Ryo"

Sumire deflated a little "I've only got 2040 to spend, any way I could work off the rest?" he asked.

Huten rubbed his chin for a moment before replying "well my normal Delivery-Girl is on a mission if you could deliver a few packages for me I'll cut the price down to a even 2000, deal?".

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Higurashi Weapons: Delivery Run!**

 **Higurashi Huten's normal Delivery-Girl is on a mission, deliver his orders for him.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Deliver the Packages.**

 **Return to Higurashi Weapons in time.**

 **Completion Award: +50 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **+100 Ryo.**

 **Completion Failure: -50 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Yes - No**

Smiling at his good luck he thought 'Yes', As the window disappeared he said "sure were do you need the packages delivered to?".

Handing Sumire the Packages Huten said "the first two go to the Hokage Tower and the last one goes to the Inuzuka Clan's Compound".

Nodding Sumire ran out the door noticing a timer appear in the corner of his vision.

 **00:00:01:30:00-Higurashi Weapons: Delivery Run!**

Grinning he picked up his pace running as fast as he could toward the tallest building in Konoha.

"I Thought I Told You To Beat It Kid!" growled the shaggy Inuzuka Chūnin.

"And I Told You I Need To Delivery This Package I'm Almost Running Late!" Sumire growled back angrily while inside he was nervous as he saw the timer hit 35 minutes remaining before he failed his quest!.

Before they could continue yelling at each other they were interrupted by a female voice "Whats Going On Here!?".

Looking behind the guard Sumire was left stunned, on the inside even if he caught himself and tried not to let it show on his face.  
A young girl who looked to be a few years older then him stood there glaring annoyed at them.

She had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka Clan on both her cheeks. She wore a v-neck beige shirt that was lengthened to her elbows and stopped under her budding chest. A black belt with a small Hip-Pouch and knee length black spandex shorts, a Leg-Pouch over a few stripes of white bandages on her right leg.

"Hana-San! this brats trying to get in to the compound saying he has a package fo-" before the guard could finish the girl he know knew as Hana hit him over the head.

"You baka! I ordered that package!" she said her, cue eyebrow twitch.

Turning to Sumire she smiled "I'm sorry about that is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Its alright I understand" he said handing her the package along with the form for its delivery confirmation.

After receiving the form he turned and started running to the weapon store.

Slowing down at the door Sumire took a second to regain his breath, looking to the timer he was relieved to see the timer stopped on 12 minutes.

Walking into the store a window appeared.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Higurashi Weapons: Delivery Run!**

 **Higurashi Huten's normal Delivery-Girl is on a mission, deliver his orders for him.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Deliver the Packages. X**

 **Return to Higurashi Weapons in time. X**

 **Completion Award: +50 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **+100 Ryo.**

 **Completion Failure: -50 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Quest Complete! 100 Ryo Received.**

 **Hidden Objectives Complete!**

 **Return with 10 minutes to spare. X**

 **Completion Award: +200 Ryo. +20 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **200 Ryo Received.**

Sumire tried to shake off the shock from the Hidden Objective as he walked up to the counter and handed Huten the forms for the packages deliveries.

Nodding Huten said "nice work kid" picking up the box of Shuriken and Kunai he handed them to Sumire "here you go".

Accepting the box Sumire then handed him 2000 Ryo "thanks for the deal any other deliveries you need done before your Delivery-Girl gets back?" he asked.

Counting the bills Huten nodded "yeah I'll need someone to deliver 3 more packages in 5 days".

"Well I'll be back then" said Sumire as he walked out the door.

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Gamer

 **Lv:** Lv4 **Next Lv:** 02.00%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 360/360

 **CP:** 820/820

 **Stats:** (Base + Bonus) Total

 **STR:** (4 + 0) 4

 **VIT:** (8 + 8) 16

 **DEX:** (5 + 0) 5

 **INT:** (4 + 8) 12

 **WIS:** (6 + 0.3) 6

 **LUK:** (10 + 0.5) 10

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 2

 **HPR:** 2.60 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 1.60 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 15

 **Ryo:** 340

 **Status: Matatabi Jinchūriki-** (-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki-** (+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **One-Track Training** -(+50% increase to skill experience gain, -20% to learning new skills)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Matatabi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **AN:** I would like to thank the people who have given me ideas through the reviews. If anyone wants me to completely answer there questions PM's are much easier to reply to then waiting till the next chapter. But ether way here are my responses.

 **Shadow of God:** Thanks for the idea cutting down the quest's allowed me to finish a day before I expected to. And to you and all who find golden heroes kinda annoying, I agree with you. So no Sumire is not the 'classic good guy' protagonist like Canon Naruto. You'll be able to notice as the story goes on that he has a more... spontaneous moral allignment, can be sometimes a little too prideful but no where near Canon Sasuke's level. And for all to know I despise Canon Sasuke so the he will be very OOC in my story, and plenty of changed things will help that along. But to simply put it Sumire is someone who will only go out of his way without reward for those who he feels are precious to him, and at the moment that is a very small group of people.

 **Inimicus:** Thanks for pointing all that out since it makes perfect sense and I changed the way I originally planed his training to be so it would work. And this chapter will explain why the status worked the way it did.

Anyway again thanks to you all and on with the story.

* * *

 **You have slept in your bed. HP & CP are fully stored.**

Yawning Sumire sat up in his bed. Sliding off the bed he looked over to the only different part of the room. A simple wooden clothing stand he had bought from Huten, after doing the delivery quest again. He delivered 2 packages to the Akimichi Clan Compound, the guards there were certainly more sensible then the idiot Inuzuka Chūnin. And the final package to the now deceased Yondaime Hokage's Household, he didn't know till he got there that the Yondaime had a son. His name was Namikaze Naruto and he was the same age as Sumire. He had shoulder-length spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin, almost a complete copy of Namikaze Minato. He wore a burnt orange tracksuit with black covering the shoulders down to the wrists, down the middle and around the waist. A leg-Pouch on his right along with dark blue standard Shinobi sandals. After using Observe on him Sumire would have been lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

 **Name:** Namikaze Naruto

 **Title:** Namikaze Family Heir

 **Lv:** Lv4

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** 280/280

 **CP:** 300/300

 **STR:** 14

 **VIT:** 8

 **DEX:** 14

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 6

 **LUK:** 1

 **DEF:** 20

 **SPD:** 4

 **HPR:** 1.80 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 1.60 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Status: Namikaze-** (+10% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 DEX per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?)

 **Description:**

Son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Oya, Naruto is considered a protege as his skill with fūinjutsu is easily Genin Rank. Since learning the death of his father was because of the Kyuubi having already lost his mother to death on a B-Rank turned A-Rank mission he has vowed to become the next Hokage and protect the entire village from feeling his pain.

After talking to Matatabi he decided to continue training but instead of just training with shurikenjutsu he would work on taijutsu and chakra-control. Since without chakra-control it would be incredibly hard to learn ninjutsu.

'So what are you going to start with first?' he heard Matatabi ask as he walked to the door.

'Chakra-control at the moment my control is already poor compared to my chakra-pool, and my INT will continue to grow so control will need to be something I work on all ways' Sumire replied as he walked down the hall of the Orphanage passing by the other children who were mostly just standing or sitting around glum as usual this time of the month. Adoption-Day was the other day and as usual only 2 or 3 parents showed up. But Sumire didn't care about being adopted since it would make things complicated for him, after all if he ever called anyone mom or dad it would be someone he trusted with his secrets. And considering that all the parents who came by were always civilians, who he knew wouldn't understand, it was something he chose not to think about much.

'If your controls that bad why not use some of those points you've earned and make it better?' said Matatabi.

Blinking a few times Sumire then asked 'why didn't I think of th-'.

Suddenly as he turned a corner to the entrance of the Orphanage he dumped into someone, reaching out quick he caught who ever it was before they could fall over. Looking to the person in his arms his eyes widened. It was a girl with short black hair, large brown eyes partly concealed behind small black-tinted glasses and pale white skin. After helping her stand up he noticed she wore a large baggy olive green jacket with black kanji for 'Insect' on the shoulders. A pair of tight black pants and brown ankle high sandals.

"Um sorry about that I wasn't watching were I was going" Sumire said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-Its all r-right" the girl replied seemingly pulling of the cutest face he had ever seen without trying, Sumire had to stop from blushing at her cute expression and stuttering.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go, hope we meet again!" Sumire said giving her a smile as he turned and ran out the door heading toward his field. If he had stopped for a moment he would have noticed the small blush that adorned the girls face.

Walking through the trees toward his training area Sumire decided to go ahead and upgrade his WIS. As he looked over his stats he realized that he didn't know what all of them did entirely.

 **STR: Strength effects how much damage your physical and weapon attacks do and how much damage your ability to parry reduces. Speed is increased 0.25 when both STR and DEX increase by 1.**

 **VIT: Vitality impacts your total HP and endurance. The more vitality you have the more damage you can sustain and the longer you can fight. This also impacts how quickly you recover HP. One point of VIT is equal to 10 HP. One point of VIT is equal to 0.10 HPR per 5 Seconds.**

 **DEX: Dexterity effects how effectively you can dodge attacks and how accurate your own attacks are. Speed is increased 0.25 when both STR and DEX increase by 1.**

 **INT: Intelligence impacts your total CP and how much damage your jutsu cause. The also impacts your ability to learn and memorize information. One point of INT is equal to 10 CP.**

 **WIS: Wisdom affects how smart you are and how well you can use your knowledge. This has a massive impact on your Chakra Control and how quickly your CP recovers. One point of WIS is equal to 0.10 CPR per 5 Seconds.**

 **LUK: Luck is the chance of an event falling in your favor in both combat and non-combat actions. This impacts mostly gambling, loot drops and random encounters.**

 **HPR: Health regeneration is the rate at which you regain HP per 5 seconds.**

 **CPR: Chakra regeneration is the rate at which you regain CP per 5 seconds.**

'Hmm... so I should definitely raise my STR, WIS and DEX. With STR and DEX my speed will improve and it will also help with taijutsu and shurikenjutsu, and WIS will help with my control, tho now I guess I know why I didn't think of this before, my WIS is a lot lower then my INT. So after upgrading his stats they looked like this.

 **HP:** 360/360

 **CP:** 820/820

 **STR:** 9

 **VIT:** 16

 **DEX:** 9

 **INT:** 12

 **WIS:** 10

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 3

 **HPR:** 2.60 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 2.00 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 2

He decided after upgrading his WIS that saving a few points would be a smart idea since he may run across a time when he needs them.

 **Through making a smart and wise decision your WIS has increased by 1.**

Nodding Sumire said "alright! time to get to work!".

 **[2 Week Time-Skip]**

Breathing heavily Sumire fell backwards onto the grass. After a few moments he stopped breathing heavily, he smiled as he stood up. After two weeks of training he gained two new skills to his shock maxed his shurikenjutsu skills and somehow upgraded one of his status effects.

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Kunai(Active/Passive) LvMax CP:5]**

E-Rank. The art of throwing Kunai, can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

(Passively increases 50% to Kunai accuracy.)

(Passively increases 30% to Kunai Parry damage reduction.)

(Actively increases 35% to Kunai damage.)

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Shuriken(Active/Passive) LvMax CP:5]**

E-Rank. The art of throwing Shuriken, can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

(Passively increases 50% to Shuriken accuracy.)

(Passively increases 30% to Shuriken speed.)

(Actively increases 35% to Shuriken damage.)

 **[Bukijutsu: Chakra Nagare(Active/Passive) Lv3 Exp:24.50% CP: 15 per 5 seconds]**

C-Rank. Flowing chakra into weapons can increase there strength and the damage they deal.

(Passively increases 5% WIS.)

(Actively increases 14% to Weapons damage.)

(Actively increases 29% to damage on non-chakra conductive materials.)

 **[Shurikenjutsu: Fukusū no Hikō Heiki(Active/Passive) Lv4 Exp:43.55% CP: 30]**

D-Rank. This technique allows the user to throw multiple Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon in a AoE(Area of Effect).

(Passively increases 14% to AoE accuracy.)

(Can throw up to 4 weapons.)

 **Man of Hard Work** -(+50% increase to skill experience gain)

He created the Chakra Nagare after trying to flow chakra into his Kunai. It took 2 days worth of practice and 2 broken Kunai but he got it down. He created Fukusū no Hikō Heiki after practicing throwing multiple weapons for the first week, he noticed that the higher the rank the harder it was to level skills just like with levels.

He wasn't sure exactly how One-Track Training changed but Matatabi guessed it was because he stopped focusing on only training one thing at a time like he had before with his shurikenjutsu. Ether way what ever he did to change it was good because now he didn't have that annoying debuff to learning that caused him to break 2 kunai learning Chakra Nagare.

'So are you sure you want to sign up for the Academy early?' Matatabi asked him, worry clear in her voice.

'Don't worry Matatabi-Chan I'll be careful, besides I can't learn any ninjutsu or taijutsu without scrolls or books and the Library's Ninja Section is guarded by Chūnin 24/7' Sumire said trying to calm her down.

Grinning he said 'besides its my mission to get stronger to protect my precious people, so I would never do anything to try and hurt you'. If he could see her he would have noticed the flames on her face become slightly red.

After picking up all his weapons, well the ones that hadn't broken over the 2 weeks, he started back toward Konoha Proper. Since he hadn't stopped by Higurashi's that week he decided he should pay a visit and see if Huten had a Quest for him. Walking through the door he heard a bell jingle as usual, looking toward the counter he would see Huten wiping down what looked to be some kind of knuckle-knife. "Hey brat, if your not here to buy something then get out" the black-smith said as he looked up for a moment before going back to wiping down the blade.

Smiling a little Sumire said "not really now but I wondered if you would give me any preferences on some new clothes, I plan on signing up for the Academy this next year".

Actually looking a little interested Huten placed the blade and rag down "you sure about that? I'm sure that you have some skill but I don't know if your ready to join the academy two years early".

Gaining a serious expression Sumire said "I'm positive I'm ready".

Grinning a little Huten grunted "well then how about this, I've got a testing range out back show me you've got some skill and I'll give ya half-off on a set of gear preferable for a Young Ninja".

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Higurashi Huten: Prove your worth!**

 **You have been challenged. Prove to Higurashi Huten that you have skill worth the title of 'Young Ninja'.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Shurikenjutsu Test.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **Completion Award: +200 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **+1 Half-Off Voucher: Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Gain Title: Young Ninja.**

 **Completion Failure: -200 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Yes - No**

Growing excited Sumire accepted the Quest and followed Huten around the counter and through the door behind it. They entered what looked to be a sitting room Sumire guessed this was the entrance to his house. As they walked to a door on the other side of the room he noticed two other doors, he guessed that one of them probably lead into the house part of the building and the other the smithy were he made equipment and clothes. Walking out the backdoor he heard grunting that sounded more cute then serious. Looking around he noticed it was a field behind there building, multiple different areas that seemed to be used to test weapons of varying kinds. Looking toward a range with wooden targets hanging from ropes supported by multiple steel beams, it seemed the targets were made to sway depending on how you hit it. Looking to the person on the range he was somewhat shocked to see a small girl, she seemed to have a hard time throwing the Kunai she was using but with the speed and accuracy he was pretty sure that he would have had a hard time keeping up with her a few months ago.

"Hey!" shouted Huten causing the girl to 'Eep!' and drop the Kunai she was about to throw.

As she turned to them Sumire noticed the girl had large steel grey eyes, slightly tanned skin and black hair she had up in small buns.

Walking over to the girl Huten put his hand on her head and said "I thought I told you not to touch any weapons unless I was out here".

The girl pouted as she said "but Otōsan! I was being careful!".

Sumire started to look between them as they argued back and forth. Other then her eyes the girl did resemble Huten a lot.

Suddenly it seemed that the girl noticed him as she pointed toward him and asked "Otōsan who's that?".

Sighing Huten looked toward him and said "his names Sumire, I brought him back here to test him and see if hes any good".

Nodding the girl looked up to her father and asked "can I watch?".

"Fine but stay over there okay?"he said pointing toward a stool near the throwing line of the range.

"Ok!" she said as she ran over and hopped onto the stool.

Shaking his head Sumire used observe on her out of curiosity, the result stunned him.

 **Name:** Higurashi Tenten

 **Title:** Young Kunoichi

 **Lv:** Lv2

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** 130/130

 **CP:** 130/130

 **STR:** 2

 **VIT:** 3

 **DEX:** 5

 **INT:** 3

 **WIS:** 3

 **LUK:** 5

 **DEF:** 3

 **SPD:** 1

 **Status: Youngling-** (-50% Base HP & CP), **Weapon Mistress In-Training-** (+10% damage to Bukijutsu, +1 DEX per Level, +1 VIT per Level), **Dedicated-** (+25% increase to experience gain, +50% increase to bonus stat point gain)

 **Description:**

Tenten is a dedicated and excitable girl who loves learning anything she can about weapons. Since the first day she picked up a Kunai at the age of 1 her father and mother, Higurashi Huten and Higurashi Suruda, have showed her how to properly be a Weapon Mistress. Showing talent for thrown weapons she can use Shurikenjutsu on almost high Academy level only after a year of training.

Stopping to read it again he was shocked at the potential the little girl had. Shacking his head he walked up to Huten who was standing at the ranges throwing line.

Huten picked up 5 Kunai and Shuriken from the box Tenten had been using. Turning to Sumire he handed them to him and said "alright I want you to throw those one at a time. Hit with 3 of each and we'll move on understood?".

Nodding Sumire turned to the targets and breathed out slowly. Moving his hand back he quickly threw each of the Shuriken in continuous succession hitting with all 5, 2 in the bulls eye and three in the inner ring. Looking to his side Sumire caught the quickly covered up surprised face of Huten.

Smiling Sumire turned to another target and threw his 5 Kunai, 4 of them hit the target while the 5th passed by it as it swayed to the right from the other ones impacts. Again he landed 2 in the dead center and 2 on the inner ring.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Shurikenjutsu Test. X**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Taijutsu Test.**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

Smiling Sumire turned to the black-smith "that Academy material?".

Shacking his head to get rid of the surprised look Huten looked to Sumire with a Smirk, before he could reply tho they both heard a shriek followed by Sumire having something crash into his legs almost knocking him over.

Looking down after regaining his balance Sumire noticed Tenten hugging his legs and looking up to him with stars in her eyes.

"That was awesome! the only person I've ever seen do that good is Okāsan! would you show me how to do that? please?" Tenten asked rapidly.

Taking a moment to process her question he said "well sure I guess, as long as your Otōsan is okay with it?" he finished looking toward Huten who had a contemplative look on his face.

Grunting he said "I'll give you my answer after the test is over, now! lets continue".

He started walking to another area, Tenten let go of Sumire's legs and followed him. Before Sumire walked after them a window popped up.

 **Through being polite and not over reacting your Reputation with [Higurashi Huten] has increased by 200!**

Smiling Sumire followed them to the next area, a smoothed out circle of dirt with multiple chalk circles in it, it looked to be a kind of ring.

Turning to Sumire Huten motioned to Tenten to step out of the ring. After she did so he said "this challenge is to try and last 5 minutes in a taijutsu only spar without being pushed out of the ring".

Becoming serious once again Sumire tried to hide his nervousness. 'Crap this is bad I don't know if I can actually do this' he thought as he observed Huten, any hope he had was crushed.

 **Name:** Higurashi Huten

 **Title:** Master Black-Smith

 **Lv:** ?

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** ?/?

 **CP:** ?/?

 **STR:** ?

 **VIT:** ?

 **DEX:** ?

 **INT:** ?

 **WIS:** ?

 **LUK:** ?

 **DEF:** ?

 **SPD:** ?

 **Status:** **Weapon Master-** (+25% damage to Bukijutsu, +2 DEX per Level, +2 VIT per Level), **Master Black-Smith** -(+35% increase to Crafting: Metal Work efficiency, +20% increase to Crafting: Leather Work efficiency, +10% increase to Crafting: Chakra-Metal Work efficiency)

 **Description:**

Huten is a retired Chūnin. He retired after 7 years of service and married one of his Genin team-mates, Mikoyo Suruda. The only thing he loves more then his job as a black-smith is his young daughter Tenten.

'Don't worry Sumire-Kun just try your best' Sumire heard Matatabi say.

Sighing he calmed down and thought 'Thanks Matatabi-Chan I needed that'.

Looking toward Huten he continued to listen to Matatabi. 'Listen I'm going to try something that will hurt, relax and try to think about nothing ok?' she said sounding nervous.

'Alright I trust you' Sumire thought causing Matatabi to smile. Suddenly his mind was flooded with information. Wincing he noticed a window appear.

 **Through mental exertion you've created the skill 'Taijutsu: Hiretsuna Neko Style'.**

 **[Taijutsu: Beginner Hiretsuna Neko Style(Active/Passive) Lv1 Exp:00.00%]**

C-Rank. The taijutsu style of the Cat Summon Clan. It revolves around quick hit and run strikes and countering, a flexible build works best for this style allowing the user to curve and move around strikes. A master of this style is a cunning and dangerous enemy.

(Passively increases 7% to SPD.)

(Passively increases 7% to DEX.)

(Actively increases 50% to SPD.)

'Ahh w-what was that?' Sumire thought as he resisted the urge to hold his head.

'I'm sorry Sumire-Kun but I did warn you that it would hurt' Matatabi said, 'and don't worry I'll explain everything later you have a challenge to get to'.

Shaking his head Sumire nodded and on instinct slide into the main stance for the Cat Style Taijutsu.

Looking toward him Huten slide into a stance as Sumire noticed a timer appear in the corner of his vision, it said 5 minutes.

Without warning Huten moved toward Sumire causing him to have to dodge a strait punch from the larger man.

Ducking the punch from Huten, Sumire then moved forward into the mans guard and almost struck him in the side with a chop before he was forced to move back dodging a knee aimed for his face.

The pattern continued as Sumire continued to dodge Huten's punches and kicks, some just barely, and then try to get in a hit only to be forced to move back again as he was forced to the last circle of the ring.

Taking a glance at the timer as he moved to the side to dodge a forward kick Sumire noticed there was only 1 minute left on the timer. Even tho it was only a second he was quickly forced to put up a guard as Huten threw another punch pushing him to the edge of the ring.

Thinking quick Sumire went for a strait punch, but as Huten prepared to block it the boy switched to a quick palm strike with his other hand hitting Huten in the gut causing him to grunt. In retaliation Huten swung down toward him with a axe-handle, reacting Sumire rolled to his left and quickly came out of the roll with a chop to his side causing him to wince. Before he could move to block Sumire pushed himself going as fast as he could unconsciously using chakra to quickly hammer Huten in the gut and sides with multiple punches and palms. After a few seconds of raining blows one of Sumires fists was caught and Huten twisted flipping Sumire over his shoulder causing him to roll out of the ring. As Sumire got up he heard a ringing go off, looking to the timer he grinned seeing it at 0:28.

Sighing Huten streched a bit, as Sumire stood up rubbing his back a bit from the flip he received another window popped up.

 **Through smart thinking and fast action a skill to trick enemies, you've created the skill 'Taijutsu: Feint'.**

 **[Taijutsu: Feint (Active/Passive) Lv1 Exp: 00.00%]**

Feinting is a strategy that has endured the test of time for the simple reason that it works. Fighters use feinting to help them defeat even superior foes. The concept of a feint is to do just enough of a technique - punch, kick, stance change - to deceive your opponent into thinking that you are going to do the complete movement. Then, just as he responds to your partial technique, you initiate another to score.

(Passively increases 5% to WIS.)

(Actively increases 10% to SPD.)

Through pushing past your normal limits with chakra a skill for taijutsu enhancement, you've created the skill 'Taijutsu: Chakra Conditioning'.

 **[Taijutsu: Chakra Conditioning(Active) Lv1 Exp: 00.00% CP:10 per 5 seconds]**

D-Rank. A standard technique for taijutsu users that allows the user to pump waves of chakra through there body to temporarily enhance there physical strength and endurance.

(Actively increases 20% to STR.)

(Actively increases 20% to VIT.)

Quickly closing the windows he turn to Huten.

"Nice work brat it looks like its time to move on to the last test" Huten said sounding serious.

Looking up to him Sumire nodded as Tenten ran over to them "alright whats next?".

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Shurikenjutsu Test. X**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Taijutsu Test. X**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Chakra-Control Test.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

Feeling around in his pocket Huten hummed as he produced... a leaf.

Before Sumire could question him Huten said "next is chakra-control, I want you to stick this leaf to your fore-head with chakra. Its one of the basic Chakra-Control Exercises the Academy teaches" he finished as he handed the leaf to Sumire.

Nodding Sumire closed his eyes to focus as he put the leaf to his head. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked up as he removed his hand. The leaf stayed in place causing Sumire to smile.

Nodding as Sumire let the leaf fall from his head Huten said "well guess I can't deny it, your easily Academy material".

Smiling brightly Tenten grabbed Sumire's Arm and said "that was so cool! how did you move like that?".

Chuckling Sumire scratched his head as he said "mainly muscle-memory and quick thinking, nothing to special".

Smirking Huten said "well then I suppose I'll hold up my end of the bargain".

Nodding after Tenten let go, Sumire turned and bowed to Huten causing his eyes to go wide a little.

"Thank you Higurashi-San" standing back up he continued "I promise I'll get stronger and not let your help go to waste".

After a few moments Huten's surprised look turned into a grin "well looks like I've decided, I give you permission to train Tenten-Chan".

Both Tenten and Sumire's eyes went wide before they both grinned and at the same time said "thank you Higurashi-San/Otōsan!". Blinking they turned to each other and laughed, it wasn't long till Huten grinned and joined in.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Sumire walked out of Higurashi Weapons with a large smile on his face and with a completely new attire.

 **Black and Purple Light-Vest(Padded)** \- A black vest with purple lines from the neck-line to the edges and around its short sleeves. The inside lined with a layer of leather-padding. Provides decent protection from Taijutsu. Stats: +5 DEF, +25% to [Stealth] efficiency. DUR 25/25

 **Olive Green Trousers(Padded)** \- A pair of olive green pants. The inside lined with a layer of leather-padding. Provides decent protection from Taijutsu. Stats: +3 DEF. DUR 23/23

 **Standard Black Shinobi Sandals(Reinforced)** \- A pair of black Shinobi sandals. Reinforced with leather. Provides decent protection from Taijutsu. Stats: +2 DEF, +10% to [Stealth] efficiency. DUR 20/20

 **Equipment Pouchs** \- A set of 1 black Leg-Pouch and 1 black Hip-Pouch.

 **Decorated Black Scarf(Chakra-Fiber)** \- A black scarf decorated with white whirl-pool swirls of Uzushiogakure that once belonged to a Uzumaki. Provides obstruction of the neck with minimal protection otherwise without Chakra. Stats: +1 DEF, +10 DEF when using Chakra: 5 Chakra per 5 seconds. DUR 35/35

Sumire had been told he could have all the clothes then and there even tho it all cost with the voucher 7250 Ryo, he just had to work it off by continuing the deliveries for the shop. They also decided that Sumire would come by and train with Tenten once a week on Saturdays.

Rubbing his hand on the scarf Sumire smiled. He had noticed the scarf while Huten showed him the vest he know wore. Having asked about it he was told that a lady had come into the store a few years ago and asked to get the whirl-pool symbols put on it. Not too long after the Kyuubi attacked, Higurashi's was one of the few shops far enough away from where the Kyuubi attacked to not be destroyed. Since the lady didn't come back Huten suspected she died and decided to keep the scarf even tho over the years no one seemed to be interested in it.

'Funny how things work sometimes huh? Sumire-Kun?' said Matatabi smiling as she watched Sumire rub the scarf.

Chuckling Sumire replied 'yeah... I can't believe this used to be my mothers...'. Letting the scarf fall back over his right shoulder Sumire continued walking toward the Orphanage determined to shack the foundations of Konoha's Shinobi and show them what he could do.

'Oh wait you never told me how you gave me that skill?' Sumire thought still confused.

Sighing Matatabi said 'well all I had to do was force memories of that style into your mind through are link but if your wondering why I never did that before its because just like I expected to happen any memories I passed on to you are gone, I don't remember anything about the style anymore'.

Shocked Sumire said 'Matatabi-Chan! why did you do it then? that was dangerous if it hadn't worked...' he fell silent thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to her mind.

'Don't worry Sumire-Kun everything worked out okay, just try not to think about it alright?' she said seeming sad.

Nodding Sumire decided to comply 'alright I understand, so I should probably work on taijutsu now since I can work on shurikenjutsu and chakra-control with Tenten'.

Nodding before she gained a small blush forgetting that he couldn't see her Matatabi said 'that sounds good being balanced is never a issue'.

Nodding Sumire never noticed the shadows following him, after he entered the Orphanage one of them turned to the other.

"We should reported this development to Hokage-Sama at once Taichou" the shorter of the shadows said.

Nodding the other replied "yes this is most interesting, Neko report to Hokage-Sama I will continue to follow him"

Without word the shorter one disappeared in a soundless leaf-shunshin as the other went back to staring at the Orphanage the moon now illuminating his spiky silver hair and Inu-Mask.

'The last Uzumaki's, one nothing short of a Prodigy and the other the Kyuubi Jinchūriki... strange way fate has it making both of them special' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **Quest.**

 **Higurashi Huten: Prove your worth!**

 **You have been challenged. Prove to Higurashi Huten that you have skill worth the title of 'Young Ninja'.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Shurikenjutsu Test. X**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Taijutsu Test. X**

 **Score 60% or more on Huten's Chakra-Control Test. X**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Score 60% or more on all of Huten's Tests. X**

 **Completion Award: +200 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **+1 Half-Off Voucher: Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Gain Title: Young Ninja.**

 **Bonus Completion Award: +500 Reputation with Higurashi Weapons.**

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Gamer, Young Ninja(Not Equipped)

 **Lv:** Lv4 **Next Lv:** 02.00%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 360/360

 **CP:** 820/820

 **Stats:** (Base + Bonus) Total

 **STR:** 9

 **VIT:** 16

 **DEX:** 9

 **INT:** 12

 **WIS:** 12

 **LUK:** 10

 **DEF:** 11

 **SPD:** 3

 **HPR:** 2.60 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 2.20 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 2

 **Ryo:** 640

 **Status: Matatabi Jinchūriki** -(-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki** -(+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **Man of Hard Work** -(+50% increase to skill experience gain)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Matatabi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.

 **Titles:**

 **Gamer:**

Earned by: Having the 'Gamer Ability' allowing the user to live life like a Video Game.

(Permanently Gives User: 'Gamer's Body' and 'Gamer's Mind' skills.)

 **Young Ninja:**

Earned by: Showing your skills to Higurashi Huten proving that size and age doesn't matter in the Shinobi World.

(Selectively Gives User: +100% increase to bonus stat point gain till Lv10.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **AN** :So since it looks like harem won the poll with a landslide I've decided that I'm gonna allow a few of the members to be chosen in another poll, I've already decided on 2 who will be in it definitely. The max amount will be 4 or 5 I'm not sure yet. Ether way time to answer a few reviews.

 **Shadow of God** : Yep and I'll be changing a lot more then I already have but most of the BIG changes are not obvious until later on. The description was phrased that way because unlike some good characters to him being his friend is a big difference to being one of his precious people. A simple example is if he was friends with everyone in his Academy class but closer to 1 of them then the others, if he had to choose between the 1 he's closer to or the other 29 students it wouldn't be much of a decision he would choose the 1 without feeling that bad about it. And about the amnesia like effect he had when he first entered the world, nice job on that didn't know if anyone would notice, it was easier for him to just accept that then try and act different. And he wouldn't act different later on because he feels comfortable being the way he is, meeting Matatabi helped cement that in place.

 **IceSandwich** : Thanks for the support and yeah the teams will be far different from Canon since Naruto has the chance of being Shinobi of the Year now. And if you don't like Harems well sorry but I'm glad you are not just dumping the story because of it I see a lot of people give up on good stories because of pairing choices. And with your phrasing if your talking about Naruto then no sorry to all you Uzumaki Naruto lovers but he isn't a Uzumaki in this one. Kushina has another just as important role to play. And for Sumire, well he will have far better Chakra-Control then most people with levels of chakra as high as his so Chakra Chains could be a thing later on.

 **biodemonangel** : I was expecting more people to ask about the details behind Matatabi being sealed in Sumire so to all who are that will be explained in full in a flash-back later on. And nope if anyone didn't notice Naruto is the same age as Sumire that being 5 years old, so he was 4 to 3 during Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. But Kyuubi definitely does have a container and there was a container before the current one, 2 to be exact.

 **liamweekes8** : If anyone wonders yes a large portion of my inspiration came from Maxfic's Naruto the gamer story. To all who haven't read it I STRONGLY encourage you to its a amazing story.

 **Phantasm Reaper King** : I'm not gonna say which but 1 of those things is very close to what I actually have planned for sometime in the future, the 2 Nibis isn't it just to clear that up tho Sumire is the only container of Matatabi.

Anyway again thanks to you all and on with the story.

* * *

Grunting Sumire dodged a Shuriken that almost hit his shoulder, in a fast motion he dodge the other 3 that followed it. Hearing panting he looked down the range to his training partner, or student as she had started calling him 'Sumire-Sensei'. Higurashi Tenten was certainly a hand full sometimes. But he would bet almost anything that she had more potential for bukijutsu then anyone he had ever seen. He also would be lying if he said she hadn't earned a place among his precious people, alongside his parents and Matatabi. Grinning to her he said "let's take a break okay? I have something I want to show you". Immediately she stopped panting and rushed up to him tilting her head "really?". He had to suppress the urge to say 'kawaii' at her adorable expression. Waving over to a pair of stools at the front of the range after they sat down he pulled a scroll from his Hip-Pouch. Every since he learned that he could absorb them to learn skills he wondered if he could possibly recreate any scroll or book he learned. Turns out he could the only downside was that it required a skill to do which he learn after messing up a small scroll.

 **[Calligraphy(Passive) Lv15 Exp: 15.40%]**

The art of writing is the most important part of literature. Even if most Shinobi only see it as a way to create 'pretty books', it has many great uses beyond the profession of an author.

(Passively increases 5% to WIS.)

(Passively decreases 10% to wasted materials used during [Calligraphy].)

(Passively increases 10% to cleanness with [Calligraphy].)

(At current Lv user can create E-Rank to C-Rank Scrolls/Books/Etc.)

It took 3 months but he was able to do it. Handing the scroll to her he said "this is a scroll I wrote on the Chakra Nagare technique, it says in detail all the steps to learning how to safely flow chakra into weapons, figured you could use something to keep yourself busy when I'm not here." He watched her eyes go wide for a few moments before he was suddenly tackled off his stool onto the ground. "This is awesome! thank you so much Sumire-Sensei!" Tenten said as she almost suffocated him with the strength of her hug. Smiling he patted her back and wheezed out "you're welcome". Noticing his speech pattern Tenten's face reddened as she loosened the hug "uhh sorry about that Sensei". Chuckling Sumire thought back to all the crazy things that had happened since he started teaching Tenten.

* * *

 **[Flash-Back]**

 _Walking toward Higurshi Weapons Sumire sighed rubbing his hands through his hair._

 _' Something wrong Sumire-Kun?' he heard Matatabi ask sounding concerned._

 _'No I'm fine just a little nervous' he thought putting his hands in his pants-pockets._

 _' Nervous? why?' Matatabi asked sounding confused._

 _'About me training Tenten, I don't know what I should do'._

 _Smiling even tho she knew he couldn't see it Matatabi said ' don't worry I know you'll do great! and your smart I'm sure everything will be fine'._

 _Smiling Sumire thought 'thanks Matatabi-Chan'._

 _With there conversation over he looked ahead seeing the still present sign hanging above the Higurashi's door. Walking through he saw Huten sitting behind the counter and like last time polishing a blade. But instead of those knuckle-knifes this was a short sword if he remembered correctly it was called a Tanto. Curious since he had never observed weapons other then his Kunai and Shuriken he observed the blade._

 **Hira Tanto** \- A standard design Hira Tanto. Its simple but sharp design makes it a great beginners blade. Who ever its forger was they have great skill as this blade is above average in quality. Stats:18-20 (Melee). DUR 45/45

 _He closed the window as Huten looked up and noticed him "hey brat Tenten-Chans out back waiting for ya" he said before going back to polishing the blade._

 _Nodding Sumire walked through there sitting room and out the door to the training yard. Looking toward the projectile-range he noticed Tenten sitting on a stool and balancing a Kunai on her finger as she waited patiently seeming to not have noticed him. Walking over to her he said "hey did I keep you waiting?"._

 _Almost dropping the Kunai she turned to look at him with a large smile "no not really!". Standing up she met him half way "so your really gonna be my Sensei?" she asked._

 _Smiling he was about to reply before a window appeared._

 **Request!**

 **Sensei for:Higurashi Tenten.**

 **Benefits(Tzuya Sumire): 'Sensei' Status Effect - +Students Lv to all main stats, +25% Reputation gain with Students, +15% to Teaching efficiency.**

 **Benefits(Higurashi Tenten): 'Student' Status Effect - +1 WIS per level up , +1 VIT per level, +15% to Shurikenjutsu experience gain.**

 **Yes - No**

 _Shocked Sumire reread the window to be sure he understood what it meant._

 _'So I we both get benefits for me becoming her Sensei?' he thought._

 _' Honestly Sumire-Kun its not the weirdest thing your ability has done' Matatabi said grinning at his shock._

 _After thinking 'Yes' the window disappeared and another appeared._

 **Alert!**

 **You have gained a pupil! 'Higurashi Tenten'!**

 **To view your students progress say 'Pupils' to open the Pupil List.**

 _Looking to Tenten he smiled and said "yeah so anything you want to know before we get started?"._

 _Smiling wide she asked "have you ever played Shinobi Tag before?"._

 _A little confused he asked "no whats that?"._

 _"Its a game my Otōsan showed me! using training weapons the players try and hit each other who ever catches the other more times wins!" she said._

 _Grinning Sumire replied "well that sounds fun lets do it then" he said as he jumped backwards and started running causing Tenten to shout "Hey! we haven't started!", he wasn't worried tho since the whole time she was smiling and laughing._

* * *

 _"So what are we doing today Sumire-Sensei?" Tenten asked looking at Sumire as he configured the targets in the projectile-range for something._

 _"I'm gonna teach you how to throw multiple weapons at once" he said moving back from the targets which Huten had upgraded a few days ago._

 _Sumire had been training Tenten for 1 month now and so far he had shown her better forms for throwing Shuriken and Kunai. Since her aim had gotten better as well as she had gotten used to throwing the weighted projectiles they where using he was sure she was ready._

 _Grinning she jumped up and down in excitement as Sumire walked over to her chuckling._

 _"Alright the trick is to make sure your form is smooth and instead of moving your wrist as much move your hand instead so you don't strain your wrist" Sumire said pulling 3 Shuriken from his pouch and in 1 fluid movement threw them all hitting perfect 3 bulls-eyes._

 _Turning to her he motioned to the targets as he stepped to the side._

 _Moving to stand where he stood Tenten grabbed 3 Shuriken from her own pouch and took aim. Breathing out she moved her arm in the same motion albeit slower then when he did 2 of them hit bulls-eyes and the third hit the inner-ring._

 _Smiling wide she cheered "Yeah! I did it!"._

 _Clapping Sumire walked over to the targets and pulled a switch causing there cables to move and make the targets slide across 3 different spaces moving slowly side to side._

 _Turning to her he said "alright next try and hit 1 of the targets while it moves okay?"._

 _Nodding she pulled out 3 more and threw them scoring 1 bulls-eye, 1 in the inner-ring and the last 1 in the outer-ring. This continued on for another hour before she stopped and started panting._

 _Nodding Sumire said "nicely done you are progressing at a great pace" grinning he continued "at this rate you'll be Kunoichi of the Year when you join the Academy"._

 _Looking over to him she smiled "thank you Sumire-Sensei!"._

 _As he walked over to her a window popped up._

 **Long Term Quest Alert!**

 **Student and Teacher: Metal Maiden's Rise.**

 **Tenten is a great student and has a large amount of potential. Train her so she can achieve Kunoichi of the Year in her time at the Academy.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Help Tenten level up 3 times before she joins the Academy.**

 **Teach Tenten 1 Bukijutsu Skills.**

 **Teach Tenten 2 of the Academy 3 Ninjutsu Skills.**

 **Teach Tenten 1 Chakra-Control Skill.**

 **Teach Tenten a Taijutsu Style.**

 **Tenten ranks Kunoichi of the Year in her Final Year.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Completion Award: +1050 Exp.**

 **+20000 Ryo.**

 **+700 Reputation with Higurashi Tenten.**

 **+600 Reputation with Higurashi Huten.**

 **+350 Reputation with Shinobi Masses.**

 **Yes - No**

 _Noticing that he couldn't choose 'No' he shrugged since he was choosing 'Yes' no matter what. The rewards were amazing and helping Tenten grow stronger was something he was determined to do anyway._

 **[Flash-Back End]**

* * *

Shacking his head to clear his thoughts he got up and sat down patting the stool next to him. After Tenten sat down he said "so I'm going to be signing up for the Academy tomorrow and when it comes around in a few months I'll have more training I'll need to do.." noticing her smile fall a little he continued "so I'll have more to teach you soon!".

Grinning she asked "really? you'll teach me that too?!".

Nodding he said"of course! your my student and I want you to be able to be as strong as you can!".

Gaining a serious expression she nodded and said "I promise I'll read this inside out! and I'll do the best I can!".

Smiling he stood up and rubbed her head "well I have to go and be ready cause this next session I'm gonna start your taijutsu training!"

Watching her grin wide in excitement he waved goodbye and walked through the sitting room and into the front of the store. Sumire waved to Huten as he passed causing the man to grin and nod in return. Walking down the road outside he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

* * *

Yawning Sumire sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Good morning Sumire-Kun' he heard Matatabi say as he slid out of his bed.

'Good morning to you to Matatabi-Chan' he replied as he grabbed his scarf and vest from his clothing rack.

'So since your going to be attending the Academy I assume most of your private training is going to be cut down?' she asked.

Rapping his scarf around his neck he thought 'Probably I'm not sure how much time I'll spend on the Academy's work, depends on if I also can get that project of mine underway'.

Sounding a little worried Matatabi asked 'Are you sure you can afford a apartment on your own? it will easily cost more then what you earn every month from the Higurashi's quests, and you still have that debt from your new clothes'.

Chuckling Sumire said 'yeah I know that's why I plan on saving up a lot, hopefully by second year I'll have enough for then and a few months ahead'.

Deciding to change the subject Matatabi asked 'so are you planning on trying to get some fūinjutsu scrolls from the Academy?'.

Passing for a second and almost falling over Sumire thought '...I almost forgot about that'.

Before he could say anything else he heard her start laughing causing his face to light up a little.

The rest of the walk to the Academy was spent trying to stop Matatabi from laughing, which he failed at miserably.

Sumire walked into the entrance area of the Academy which was full of new students who had or were waiting to sign up. After a few minutes of waiting in line he stepped up to a counter which had 3 different people, 2 women and a man, handling the registrations. He walked over to the last one, the man, as the others were handling 2 other students.

Looking to Sumire the man smiled and said "hello there you are interested in signing up for the Academy yes?".

After nodding Sumire was then handed a hand-sized booklet "this is the registration form fill in every line and then sign here " he pointed to a blank white strip on the bottom of the cover "your full name, once your form is checked and confirmed I will point you in the direction of your assigned home room".

Giving the kind man a smile in return Sumire picked up a pen that was chained to the counter and started filling in the booklet noticing the man out of the corner of his eye turn and say a few words to the women at the station next to him.

Focusing on the booklet he took a few minutes to fill it in completely. Information like his date of birth, age, any known representative, current residence. Once he was done he handed the booklet back to the man who nodded to him then looked over the information.

Nodding again the man opened a drawer under his part of the counter and slid the booklet in with what Sumire guessed was atleast a few dozen more already stacked up in dividers that had numbers on them.

Looking to Sumire he said "alright it looks like your in!" pointing down the hall to there right he continued "go down that way and you'll find the home-rooms, you're signed up in Class #7". Before he could say anything to the man a window popped up.

 **You have achieved the Title 'Academy Student'!**

Shutting the window Sumire returned the mans still present smile and said "thank you sir".

Seeming to smile a little wider the man said "you don't have to thank me its my job to help students and don't worry about calling me sir just call me Iruka".

Nodding Sumire glanced above the mans head as he said "well I hope to see you again Iruka-Sensei" as he turned and walked down the hall Sumire checked the window that appeared for Iruka.

 **Name:** Umino Iruka

 **Title:** Chūnin

 **Lv:** ?

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** ?

 **CP:** ?

 **STR:** ?

 **VIT:** ?

 **DEX:** ?

 **INT:** ?

 **WIS:** ?

 **LUK:** ?

 **DEF:** ?

 **SPD:** ?

 **Status:** **Loyal Friend-** (+50% increase to Reputation gains with residents of Konohagakure), **Instructor-** (+50% increase to Teaching when in mass, +75% to Teaching when Friendly or above with students)

 **Description:**

Iruka is a excellent teacher and a all around strong and loyal Chūnin. He feels that his place is in the Academy passing down the Will of Fire to all his students and showing them the path to being great Shinobi.

'Hmm... well hope at least half of the other teachers here are as serious about there job as him' Sumire thought as he looked toward the signs next to the doors stopping at one that said #7.

'Well here goes nothing...' breathing in then out Sumire made sure to keep a emotionless look as he pulled his scarf up more so it completely covered his neck and chin. Opening the door he walked in and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that even tho most of the other kids noticed him only but a few looked at him longer then a few seconds before going back to what they were doing. 3 of them continued to watch him as Sumire walked up the aisle he took in there appearances.

1 of them was a boy he recognized as Namikaze Naruto who hadn't changed a bit from his previous encounter, he still looked like someone kicked his puppy or something with that emo-like frown and arms crossed over his chest. For whatever reason a lot of girls seemed to be trying to get his attention... ehh whatever it is is his problem.

Looking to the 2nd row as he passed by he recognized the girl he met when he first did deliveries for the Higurashi Family. Inuzuka Hana looked the same except her choice of upper-wear was know a standard sleeve-less dark blue shirt with a normal short-sleeve chain-mail shirt underneath it.

And the last one was in the 5th and last row sitting in the furthest right chair next to a open window. After looking her over for a moment he recognized her as the girl he bumped into at the Orphanage as she was still wearing that jacket with the kanji for 'Insect' on the shoulders.

Deciding to sit in the first chair on the right side of the 5th row leaving a chair empty between them Sumire watched out of the corner of his eye how every few minutes the girl would sneak a look at him before going back to looking out the window. Guessing that she was ether nervous or scared he logically went with nervous since he hadn't done anything to scare her, at least he hoped he hadn't.

Since it looked like he had time he decided to 'Observe' a few of his class-mates Stats.

 **Name:** Aburame Tochu

 **Title:** Academy Student

 **Lv:** Lv4

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** 250/250

 **CP:** 350/350

 **STR:** 11

 **VIT:** 10

 **DEX:** 16

 **INT:** 18

 **WIS:** 18

 **LUK:** 5

 **DEF:** 15

 **SPD:** 3

 **HPR:** 2.00

 **CPR:** 2.80

 **Status:** **Shy** -(-10% to Reputation gains), **Creepy** -(-10% to Reputation gains, +50% to Stealth skill experience gain), **Dedicated** -(+25% increase to experience gain, +50% to bonus stat gain)

 **Description:**

Tochu is a shy girl toward new poeple, because of the hard times she had making friends in the past. Like the rest of her clan she houses a colony of kikaichu in her body allowing her access to powerful but creepy abilities and techniques. Her determination and potential have set her on the path to becoming a great Shinobi.

 **Name:** Inuzuka Hana

 **Title:** Academy Student

 **Lv:** Lv4

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** 280/280

 **CP:** 260/260

 **STR:** 20

 **VIT:** 13

 **DEX:** 20

 **INT:** 14

 **WIS:** 11

 **LUK:** 5

 **DEF:** 14

 **SPD:** 6

 **HPR:** 2.30

 **CPR:** 2.50

 **Status:** **Feral in Control** -(+2 DEX per Level, +2 STR per Level) **Inuzuka Heir** -(+30% increase to Ninken-Jutsu experience gain, +25% increase to Teamwork Damage)

 **Description:**

Hana is more laid-back, and more even-tempered than her little brother and even her mother although she still, at times, lives up to her clan's feral demeanour. She possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine.

 **Name:** Namikaze Naruto

 **Title:** Namikaze Family Heir

 **Lv:** Lv5

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** 300/300

 **CP:** 310/310

 **STR:** 22

 **VIT:** 10

 **DEX:** 22

 **INT:** 11

 **WIS:** 7

 **LUK:** 1

 **DEF:** 20

 **SPD:** 6

 **HPR:** 2.00

 **CPR:** 1.70

 **Status:** Namikaze-(+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 DEX per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?)

 **Description:**

Son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Oya, Naruto is considered a protege as his skill with fūinjutsu is easily Genin Rank. Since learning the death of his father was because of the Kyuubi having already lost his mother to death on a B-Rank turned A-Rank mission he has vowed to become the next Hokage and protect the entire village from feeling his pain.

'Hmm... looks like I'll definitely have some competition'. After looking at the normal information above all the other kids heads he realized that other then the 2 other clan kids in the class, a Nara named Temu, a Hyuuga named Tokori and a Kurama named Yakumo, all the civilians were Lv2. Well except for one girl who's name was Shiho.

 **Name:** Shiho

 **Title:** Academy Student

 **Lv:** Lv3

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure

 **HP:** 170/170

 **CP:** 250/250

 **STR:** 7

 **VIT:** 7

 **DEX:** 9

 **INT:** 17

 **WIS:** 22

 **LUK:** 6

 **DEF:** 7

 **SPD:** 2

 **HPR:** 1.70

 **CPR:** 3.20

 **Status: Natural Control** -(+50% to Chakra-Control experience gain, +1 WIS per Level)

 **Description:**

Shiho has confidence issues because of her looks. Her mother who works in Konoha Hospital as a doctor had one of her Medic colleges check Shiho's Chakra-Control, she was elated to learn that her daughter had above average control and took to the Leaf Sticking Exercise with ease mastering it in a day. With her control the only thing stopping her from becoming a amazing Medic-Nin or Genjutsu Mistress is her lack of self-confidence.

After looking at all the kids information he was curious what the 'Academy Student' Title did.

 **Titles:**

 **Gamer:(Equipped)**

Earned by: Having the 'Gamer Ability' allowing the user to live life like a Video Game.

(Permanently Gives User: 'Gamer's Body' and 'Gamer's Mind' skills.)

 **Young Ninja:**

Earned by: Showing your skills to Higurashi Huten proving that size and age doesn't matter in the Shinobi World.

(Selectively Gives User: +100% increase to bonus stat point gain till Lv10.)

 **Academy Student:**

Earned by: Signing up for and attending the Konoha Ninja Academy.

(Selectively Gives User: +50% increase to experience gain till Lv10.)

(Passively Gives User: +50% increase to experience gain till Lv10.)

'Wait... what are bonus stat points?'.

 **Bonus Stat Points:**

 **Bonus Stat Points are points earned when the user Levels Up. They are counted on top of the standard 5 earned every level.**

'So I can get 10 points per level? Hell Yes!'. Quickly Sumire switched his Title mentally grinning the whole time.

'That's gonna be a big help especially with the experience gain I get from the 'Academy Student' one!'.

With the effort Sumire put into not showing his excitement he almost missed seeing Iruka and another man walk into the room and stand before the class, Iruka still sporting the smile from before all tho it looked a little strained from the fact that only a hand full of kids from the class stopped talking to pay attention.

Iruka cleared his throat to try and get the rest of the classes attention but after that failed his smile turn into a annoyed frown as the somewhat chubby brown haired man with a goatee beside him chuckled.

Growling Iruka used his patented 'Scary Big Head Technique' and shouted "SHUT UP!" causing the kids who weren't paying attention, and even some of the ones who were, to almost jump out of there seats in surprise. As Iruka calmed down Sumire had to use one of his hands to stop himself from laughing out loud like the man next to Iruka.

Sighing Iruka calmed down and started to smile again before addressing the class "hello everyone and welcome to class #7 my name is Umino Iruka and this is Funeno Daikoku but you may call us Iruka-Sensei and Daikoku-Sensei. I will be your main teacher during your time here in the Academy." Iruka looked over his class to make sure everyone was paying attention his gaze lingered longer on the previously mentioned Nara, seems he knows of the clans laziness.

Nodding to Iruka Daikoku continued where the scar-faced man left off "all tho classes won't begin until 2 weeks from now we will be performing a string of tests so we know where everyone stands in skill level". The fact that he mainly looked at Naruto for that portion of his speech didn't seem to sit well with a few of the students, the Hyuuga boy, Sumire and Hana included.

'Well hope your ready to be eating grass _Daikoku-Sensei_ because hes not the only one here who has training' Sumire thought, the other 2 think similar thoughts only a bit more vulgar.

Sending a gaze at Daikoku Iruka motioned for the students to follow as they walked out the door and down the hall.

After a few minutes they arrived at a large fenced off area that Sumire suspected was used for outdoor training lessons, the fact it had 2 sparing rings, a set of 5 wooden posts for taijutsu, and a standard projectile range no where near as advanced as Huten's as it only supported motionless target dummies that had bulls-eyes painted on them over what was called 'Neutralizing Points' this included the head, chest, both arms, both legs and to Sumire's amusement the groin region.

The Sensei's stepped up to the projectile range followed by the class. Iruka turned and said "first we will be having a shurikenjutsu test, each of you will be given a set of 5 Kunai and 5 Shuriken to throw at a the targets. We will be doing this with pairs of 2 in alphabetical order. So First up is Aburame Tochu and Chiho Kaiyo".

Watching the shy girl and another generic looking girl walk over to Iruka and receive there throwing weapons Sumire looked at the names of all the students to see who he'd be paired with. Chuckling Sumire couldn't believe his luck that he was going to be paired after the Namikaze.

'Well guess it's time to show him and everyone else here I don't need some prestigious parent or clan name to kick there asses' the red head thought with a small grin that went unnoticed.

After watching the 2 girls throw there weapons he would say he was impressed with Tochu's skill, 6 out of 10 was good for a Academy Student especially compared to the civilian girls 3 out of 10. Sumire waited as the others were called up, the Hyuuga boy was placed with Hana both getting 5/10, the girl Yakumo was placed with a boy named Maekawa Hiroshi where the score was 6/10 and 3/10, finally the Nara was placed with Naruto where the Nara scored 4/10 and the Namikaze, much to the joy of all his fan-girls and the chubby Sensei, scored 8/10.

Trying to ignore the cheering Iruka looked to his list and said "alright and last up is Tzuya Sumire and Yamada Gesshin".

Sumire grinned as he walked up and was handed 5 Kunai and Shuriken from his scar-faced Sensei while the black haired boy next to him received his weapons from Daikoku.

Standing in front of 2 of the targets Sumire waited for Iruka's approval.

Looking to the boys Iruka said "alright first Shuriken ready? begin!". On Iruka's call Sumire before the other boy even winded back his hand tossed the 5 Shuriken at once hitting 2 in the head, 2 in the chest and 1 in the groin region.

Turning Sumire noticed the shocked looks on all the surrounding peoples faces, the Namikaze's and his little fan club where the most enjoyable ones. Looking to Gesshin Sumire waited for him to throw his Shuriken as the boy was frozen still. After a moment the boy shook his head and threw his Shuriken 1 at a time with only 2 of them hitting.

Having already broken out of his shock before everyone else Iruka grinned at Sumire and handed him 5 Kunai as the still shocked Daikoku handed the equally shaken Gesshin his Kunai. Looking around Iruka seemed to find a little amusement as well from the shocked faces, turning to the boys at the range he said "alright now for the Kunai ready?... begin!". Same as before Sumire threw his 5 Kunai all at once and hit with all of them in the same formation as his Shuriken bringing the chubby mans jaw wide open along with all the annoying fan-girls, the difference was instead of shock Naruto looked annoyed sending Sumire a glare as if he wanted Sumire's head to explode or something.

Smiling to the red head Iruka patted him on the shoulder "well done! a perfect 10/10" chuckling he added with a playful sarcastic tone "don't suppose you've had before hand training have you?". Sumire grinned up at Iruka before a window appeared in front of him.

 **Congratulations! you've started the Hidden Quest 'First day and already ahead'.**

 **Academy: First day and already ahead.**

 **Its time for the Academy Integration Tests. Show your class and the asshole Sensei just how much a 'No Name Orphan' can do!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Perfect the Academy Integration Shurikenjutsu Test. X**

 **Complete the Academy Integration Taijutsu Test.**

 **Perform 1 Technique for the Academy Integration Extra Performance Test.**

 **Completion Award:** **5000 Ryo.**

 **500 Exp.**

 **1 Random Skill Script.**

 **+350 Reputation with Umino Iruka.**

Grinning wider Sumire followed Iruka over to the sparring rings, he was starting to be annoyed tho by the glares and hushed insults thrown at him by the 'Namikaze Ass Kissing Club'.

Turning to the class Iruka sent the fan-girls a glare making most of them cease there glares, tho he only sent a annoyed look toward the chubby Sensei.

Clearing his throat the scared-man said "alright next up is the taijutsu test. We will be doing 1 on 1 spars where you will ether be paired with Daikoku or myself the goal is to last 1 minute or more if you can". Looking down to the list Iruka called forth Tochu and Kaiyo pairing Tochu with himself and Kaiyo with Daikoku.

Sumire became even more annoyed with the chubby Sensei, watching him it was obvious he was not sparring with the Civilian girl at the same level Iruka was Tochu. He was being far more forceful then he needed to be having already laid the poor girl flat on her back in a matter of seconds.

Scowling at Daikoku Sumire thought 'ohh you better hope I'm not paired with you fucking bastard'. Sumire went back to watching the shy girl try and land a punch on the kind Chūnin. She lasted 2 minutes before Iruka tripped her up and put a hand to her neck ending the spar.

After helping her up Iruka called out the next pair. Sumire watched as most of the Civilian kids were defeated in about a minute, a few seconds if they were paired with the chubby fuck Daikoku. The Hyuuga, Hokori, lasted 3 minutes with Daikoku while Hana lasted 4 minutes against Iruka. Yakumo only lasted a minute against Daikoku while the Nara, Temu, only lasted the same against Iruka quitting as soon as the 1 minute mark passed. Sumire wasn't sure how he knew a minute had passed maybe he counted in his head or something?. And after Naruto lasted 3 minutes against the scared Sensei Sumire and Gesshin were called up, and much to the cat container's delight he was up against 1 of the 2 guys with a stick up there ass here who he wanted to bring down a few pegs.

As Daikoku slide into a advanced stance of the basic Konoha Academy Style of taijutsu Sumire decided to mess with the man and mimicked to the best of his ability the starting stance Iruka had been using earning a raised brow from the scared-man and a cocky smirk from the fat bastard across from him who obviously thought from the few easy to notice holes in his stance that he would have a easy time beating down the brat who dared show up the Yondaime's Son.

The Chūnin ran toward him and even tho he was faster after a few moments of Sumire dodging his punches even tho the students thought he was on the defensive and were cheering for the man to 'pound him into the dirt', 'beat the baka into next week' causing the man to become even more sloppy it was obvious to Iruka that because Daikoku wasn't taking the boy seriously that this match was already decided. And Iruka's prediction was proven correct as after dodging another straight punch from the large man Sumire quickly changed stances and sent a hard punch right into the mans gut causing all the air in his lungs to depart. Before the large man could collect himself Sumire started to release a fast combo of jabs and chops to the bastards gut and sides causing him to back up a few steps and a pained expression to appear on his face similar to the ones the Civilian kids he 'sparred' with had before. After about another minute of beating away at the Chūnin's torso Sumire slid his right leg back and moved his left forward, just as the large man regained his breath and prepared to attack Sumire completed his wind up and his right leg shot forward at speeds shocking the other students and even surprising Iruka. Before he knew what hit him Sumire's foot landed right in the center of the large man's stomach causing the bastard to bend over and his eyes to almost pop out of his head as a little spittle to left his mouth, ending the combo the red head pulled his leg back then shot his other legs knee right into Daikoku's chin causing him to lift off the ground a few inches before he fell on his back with a dizzy expression as a little drool slid down the side of his face.

Another window popped up but Sumire dismissed it since he expected that it was about the Hidden Quest from before.

Turning to the his class mates Sumire sent the 'Namikaze Ass Kissing Club' Members a cheshire like grin which he had pick up from Matatabi causing all of them even there Idol to feel a shiver run down there spines and a little sweat appear on there faces. Sumire was knocked out of his victory high by Iruka who cleared his throat to gain the classes attention.

"Ahem... well then I'm going to take Daikoku to the Infirmary and when I get back we will continue with the Tests" he said as he leaned the large man on his shoulder before disappearing in a Konoha-Shunshin. No one moved as most of the class was still sending wary glances at Sumire who had adopted his blank expression while he talked to Matatabi who was laughing hysterically at the display Sumire just provided.

It was a few minutes later when Iruka appeared back in the same place he left with another Konoha-Shunshin. Looking around Iruka noticed the tense nature of the class and sighed, even tho he could punish Sumire for the excessive force he used Daikoku had done the same to multiple of the students which already had been grating on the scar-faced Sensei's nerves. Iruka decided to let it be and walked over to the wooden training posts next to the sparring rings gaining the classes attention. "Alright we will now begin the final test and this portion so you all know is not required for passing, it is for those who wish to show off any skills they possess for extra credit. So who will be participating?", The group who raised there hands were Sumire, Naruto, Hana, Tochu and Hokori.

Iruka called them up in alphabetical order like before starting with Tochu who showed of a Technique she called Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu which created a clone of herself from the bugs that appeared from her body freaking out a few of the other students. Sumire was a little surprised by her Technique and sent a nod of respect along with a smile her way as she walked by him causing her face to turn a bright shade of red as well as cause her to try and hide her face in her jacket.

Iruka called them up in the same fashion. Hana performed a technique that caused her 3 puppies to turn into feral copies of herself. Hokori displayed his Byakugan earning awes from the other students except for Sumire and Naruto as the latter scowled toward the pale eyed boy. Naruto then walked forward with a grin and performed in order the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu earning loud cheers from his fan club.

"Alright Sumire your next" Iruka said sending the boy a smile as he walked in front of one of the posts confusing a few of the students as none of the others had done so.

Grinning Sumire pulled out 5 Kunai 'well lets see what they think of this'. He then pulled his hand back and everyone noticed a small glow appear around his Kunai that Iruka realized along with the clan children was chakra. Before any of them could voice there surprise he swung the Kunai forward and instead of them leaving his hand and flying toward the post smoke covered him, before the smoke dispersed the Kunai flew downward from the air nailing the top of the post.

Interrupting Sumire's chance to look at the shocked face of Naruto 2 windows appeared in his face.

 **The skill [Nin-Shurikenjutsu: Tōkai Kakudo** **Heiki** **] has increased to Lv3!**

 **[Nin-Shurikenjutsu: Tōkai Kakudo Heiki(Active) Lv3 Exp: 00.00% CP:20]**

 **D-Rank. A Technique created by Tzuya Sumire using inspiration from the Shunshin no Jutsu. It allows the user to move at fast speeds and throw weapons from a different angle, with greater skill the user could throw multiple groups of weapons from many different angles in a matter of seconds.**

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Completion Award:** **5000 Ryo.**

 **500 Exp.**

 **1 Random Skill Script.**

 **+350 Reputation with Umino Iruka.**

Grinning wide Sumire thought 'well looks like this was a productive day'.

* * *

Walking down the road having just left the Academy a few minutes ago Sumire had a grin that hadn't left his face since he learned what the Random Script he received was.

 **[Fūinjutsu(Active) Lv1 Exp:00.00%]**

Fūinjutsu is a form of art used to create many different seals, from storage seals to exploding seals even seals that improve equipment. Fūinjutsu is only limited to the creativity and skill of the user.

 **Known Seals/Arrays:**

 **Hokan Makimono Grade 1** \- A seal scroll used to store things. Can hold up to 20 kilograms of material.

Sumire pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed he was in a part of the Village he didn't normally go. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to look around he continued down the road. After walking for about half an hour he decided he had enough of a break, but as he turned a shops name caught his eye. 'Ichiraku Ramen?... ehh why not I've not been eating anything outside of the Orphanage for almost a year since I learned my ability keeps me going even on low amounts of food'. As he walked up to the shop he noticed it wasn't actually a shop but a small ramen bar. Walking through the curtain he looked around, it looked to be a normal food bar tho a lot of the chairs and other appliances looked old 'guess they don't get a lot of business'.

"Oh hello welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!, would you like anything sir?" he heard a young female voice ask.

Turning to the main bar he saw a girl most likely in her early teens, she had long, dark brown hair, large black eyes, and fair white skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

Smiling to her he said "1 Miso Pork Ramen please".

The young lady's eyes widened a little before she nodded and walked into a room behind the counter that was cut off by a hanging curtain like the main entrance.

'Hmm.. wonder why she was surprised? guess most of the people who eat here are not polite... why am I surprised? this Village is full of idiots' Sumire thought earning a giggle from Matatabi who fully agreed with him.

A few minutes later the girl walked out holding the bowl of Ramen he asked for along with a pair of chopsticks. After setting them down in from of him she made a small bow before asking "anything else?".

Sumire offered the girl a smile for her manners and said "no thank you, my names Sumire and you are?".

The girl smiled back "Ayame its nice to meet you".

Nodding to the girl he muttered 'Itadakimasu' before snapping the chopsticks. As soon as he swallowed his first bite his eyes widened 'WOW! This Stuff Taste Great! I definitely need to eat out more often this is way better then the garbage the Orphanage serves!'. Looking to Ayame after taking another bite he asked "this is great! did you make this?".

Ayame blushed a little from his praise as she nodded "yes I did, but my Otōsan normally makes it and hes far better a chef then me".

Grinning to the girl he said "hey now don't say that this tastes amazing, I think your a great chef".

The girl's blush increased causing Sumire in his mind to chuckle at her 'cuteness' before he continued to eat. This would be the start to a daily routine between the 2 and occasionally her father who found it incredibly amusing. If only Sumire knew that these 2 would be the gateway to one of his closest companions.

* * *

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Young Ninja, Gamer(Not Equipped), Academy Student(Not Equipped)

 **Lv:** Lv4 **Next Lv:** 77.00%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 380/380

 **CP:** 840/840

 **STR:** 11

 **VIT:** 18

 **DEX:** 11

 **INT:** 14

 **WIS:** 14

 **LUK:** 12

 **DEF:** 13

 **SPD:** 5

 **HPR:** 2.80 HP

 **CPR:** 2.40 CP

 **Stat Points:** 2

 **Ryo:** 5640 **{Debts|** Higurashi Weapons: 2650}

 **Status: Matatabi Jinchūriki** -(-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki** -(+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **Man of Hard Work** -(+50% increase to skill experience gain), **Sensei** -(+Students Lv to all main stats, +25% Reputation gain with Students, +15% to Teaching efficiency)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Matatabi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.

 **[Nin-Shurikenjutsu: Tōkai Kakudo Heiki(Active) Lv3 Exp: 00.00% CP:20]**

D-Rank. A Technique created by Tzuya Sumire using inspiration from the Shunshin no Jutsu. It allows the user to move at fast speeds and throw weapons from a different angle, with greater skill the user could throw multiple groups of weapons from many different angles in a matter of seconds.

 **[Shunshin no Jutsu(Active) Lv2 Exp: 35.50% CP:15]**

D-Rank. The 'Body Flicker Technique' is a high-speed movement Technique. By using the Shunshin no Jutsu, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer it appears as if the user has teleported, This is normally accomplished by the user leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Some Villages have there own personal Shunshin.

 **[Fūinjutsu(Active) Lv1 Exp:00.00%]**

Fūinjutsu is a form of art used to create many different seals, from storage seals to exploding seals even seals that improve equipment. Fūinjutsu is only limited to the creativity and skill of the user.

 **Known Seals/Arrays:**

 **Hokan Makimono Grade 1-** A seal scroll used to store things. Can hold up to 20 kilograms of material.

 **[]Higurashi Tenten - Friendly - 320/1000**

 **[]Umino Iruka - Neutral - 900/1000**

 **[]Funeno Daikoku - Very Unfriendly - -100/1000**

 **[]Namikaze Naruto - Unfriendly - -100/1000**

 **[]Inuzuka Hana - Neutral - 550/1000**

 **[]Aburame Tochu - Friendly - 50/1000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa)

 **AN:** This will be the last chapter for this month since I wont be writing anything during the Thanksgiving week, and the results for the poll on who will be in the pairing are.

 **1.** Uzumaki Karin - 9

 **2.** Mitarashi Anko - 8

 **3.** Hyuuga Hinata - 7

 **4.** Shizune - 5

 **5.** Fu - 5

 **6.** Inuzuka Hana - 4

 **7.** (Fem.)Haku - 4

 **8.** Temari - 4

 **9.** Aburame Tochu - 2

So the Harem girls will be, Uzumaki Kushina, ? 'Mystery Person of My Choosing', Uzumaki Karin, Mitarashi Anko and Hyuuga Hinata. Take note that Kushina and Hinata are not in Sumire's age group as they will be joining the Academy the year after he graduates so don't expect any Romance with them till a decent amount of time down the road. Now then onto the Reviews!

 **Nerfhearder69:** Well good Sir/Madam your answer is in this chapter... so yeah.

 **ducminh34:** Don't worry she will be paired with Naruto, but there relationship will be NOTHING like Canon Sakura and Canon Sasuke, and later on Naruto will grow up and be mature about things. Also I'll be having Sumire rip the stick out of his ass at some point.

 **Shadow of God:** Well the Party function won't happen in the way most people do it. The only hint I'm giving is that he will be given a 'Leader/Group' function not a 'Party' function. And trust me I hope to keep the immersion strong since you are correct video games didn't exist in the Naruto World at the time my story takes place, I could be cheap and say they do as a AU thing but nope that's one thing that will stay the same.

Well thank you all for the support. On with the story!

* * *

It had been 3 months since the Academy's Integration Exam, and since Sumire humiliated Funeno Daikoku. He realized the day after that if the bastard ever was his classes teacher in the 4 years he would be there then he would have to kiss that year good bye since he was positive that the man wouldn't teach him anything. During the 3 months he had visited the Ichiraku Ramen Stand at least once a week, sometimes 2 or 3 days a week if he had extra time from training Tenten to preparing for the Academy. During the first week of the first month he had made 5 **Hokan Makimono** Grade 1and while testing them he sealed 40 of his Shuriken into 1 and got a idea. His idea was that if he could eject weapons from scrolls then that would make his Shurikenjutsu more spontaneous, and that most people wouldn't be prepared for 40 Shuriken to fly at them from no where. So after trying it and his test being successful he showed his idea to Tenten and Huten the next day shocking both of them. Huten had asked where he got the scrolls and when he said that he made them Huten immediately became serious and asked to see 1 of them. After he looked the scrolls seal over he asked how long Sumire had been training in Fūinjutsu, Sumire already knew that most people wouldn't be able to learn to create a functioning seal in a few days so he told him that he had been working on it for about a month. That response still left Huten surprised but the black-smith's response wasn't what the red head expected. Huten asked if he could make some sealing scrolls for his shop since Fūinjutsu-Users were so scarce and the man he normally ordered them from died on a mission a few weeks ago. After Sumire agreed they settled on a price of 750 for every scroll since Huten sold them for 1000. So during the rest of the month in between showing Tenten how to use the scrolls with weapons and some of his own training he had made 20 **Hokan Makimono** Grade 1s for Huten fully clearing his debt and bringing his total amount of Ryo up to 21410, he was shocked how much money he could make with scrolls but that shock only lasted a little while before he started thinking about how much he could make with other more complex kinds of seals. So through the other 2 months he was able to train with Tenten to the point that both of them could flip open 1 scroll per hand in 5 seconds flat, he was able to level up a few of his skills by a fair amount, and he had made so much money from the scrolls he was positive that if it kept at the same rate he would be out of the Orphanage and into a apartment in a month or so.

* * *

''Sigh' how can listening to a man talk about one of the strongest Shinobi in history be so boring?' Sumire thought.

Sitting at his desk leaning his head on his hand the red head continued to listen to Iruka talk about the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. His first three days at the Academy were far from as fun as the Integration Exam, he had been sitting at his desk for the past hour next to the shy Aburame and along with the rest of the class had been listening to Iruka talk about the Warring States Era and some of the most influential Shinobi of its time.

'If I didn't get something out of this I would be taking a nap right now' Sumire thought causing Matatabi to giggle.

The only reason he was listening to the Iruka's Mind-Numbing Lecture™ was because he had learned the day before that apparently listening to him talk about things gave him a boost in INT. So far from the day before and the last hour he had gained 2 points of INT. After wondering for a while how this even worked he thought 'Help' and a window appeared answering his questions.

Apparently he could gain a point in ever one of his 'Main Stats' as the window described them equal to his level, he guessed that he gained INT because he was comprehending new information. He guessed that STR, VIT and DEX probably increased from exercise, which he hadn't done any of during training before he only really grinded skills. He guessed that WIS increased from logical thinking and using the knowledge he had in productive ways, like when he gained a point of WIS after he figured out how the stats page worked. The class had been told by Iruka that the first day had been only studying so that they could get used to the Academy. He had written on the chalk board at the beginning of class there schedule for the day.

 _History Lessons - First Period_

 _Physical Training - Second Period_

 _Taijutsu Practice - Third Period_

 _Chakra-Theory Lessons - Fourth Period_

 _Shurikenjutsu Practice - Fifth Period_

He only had to sit through another hour of History before he could put his theory about his physical stats to the test.

Finally the hour was up and the History Lesson was over. After he cleaned up his desk and the chalk board Iruka told the class to follow him to the Training Field.

"Alright so today we are going to be doing a all around workout to get all of you in shape, first you will be starting with a set of 3 laps around the field. Once your done start on a set of 30 push-ups then a set of 30 sit-ups" by the time the scar-face Sensei finished speaking a few of the Civilian students were groaning. Iruka led them over to a path that circled the entire field along the fence.

Sumire waited till he said "Go!" before he started running along the path, quickly leaving all but a few of his classmates in the dust. By the third lap the only ones who were still keeping up were Naruto, Hana and Hokori. After Sumire reached Iruka again he put his hands on his knees to rest for a second, as he stood back up a window appeared causing him to grin.

 **For Aerobic** **Exercise** **+1 DEX.**

 **For Aerobic** **Exercise** **+1 VIT.**

Sumire then got on the ground and started his set of push-ups, after that he started on his sit-ups. Half way through his set of sit-ups he got another pop up.

 **For Muscle-Building Exercise +1 STR.**

 **For Multi-Muscle Exercise +1 VIT.**

Sumire finished his sit-ups and noticed that other then Naruto all the others were still on there push-ups, the red head stood up and watched the rest of the class finish.

After everyone was done Iruka waved them all over to two arches in the fence. "This is a obstacle course that you will all be running two times a day, this will be in Alphabetical order so Aburame Tochu your up first" the scar-face Sensei said. Tochu walked up to the first arch as Iruka moved to a lever on the wall in between them. "Alright Ready, Set... Go!" he said pulling the level as Tochu started running down the course. Sumire watched the others run the course, Tochu got a score of 3:23 both times, Hokori got 2:54 and 2:52 followed by Hana who got a score of 2:50 and 2:48. Sumire looked to the second arch and watched as Naruto ran through it.

Iruka nodded and said "well done Naruto, 2:38 better then your first. Alright Nara Temu your next". Most of the Civilians snickered when the Nara got 4:12 but were then shocked when Temu got 2:52 on his second run.

Sumire grinned at him thinking 'hmm... well guess what I heard about Nara's is true, he must have been able to figure out the easiest way for him to get through the obstacles'.

Looking to his clipboard Iruka said "Alright Tzuya Sumire your next". Sumire returned the Kind Chūnin's smile as he walked up to the arch, the red head then got into a running stance as the man said "Ready, Set... GO!" at the signal Sumire rushed into the course.

After running a little ways Sumire was met with a walking beam over a mud pit, after walking over it with ease he continued on till he noticed a few wires across the ground. Deciding to play it safe he hopped over all the wires and started to run again.

Next was a wall with a few stepping pegs. After climbing up the wall Sumire noticed the next obstacle was a mud pit with a swinging rope over it. Waiting a few seconds to get use to the ropes rhythm he then jumped and grabbed the rope, after letting go he landed on top of another climbing wall which instead of climbing he just jumped down.

After that he came across another walking beam but this time there were swinging sandbags. Sumire walked across the beam stopping every few steps to dodge the sandbags. Finally after that it was a run to the finish with a few more hidden wires which he noticed and narrowly jump over in time. Skidding to a stop outside of the second arch the red head looked to his Sensei "so how did I do?".

 **For Aerobic** **Exercise** **+1 DEX.**

The scared-man smiled and said "2:43 ready for your next run?". Sumire nodded and stepped over to the first arch again noticing the glares of 'broody' and his fanclub. Sumire then ran the course again getting through all the obstacles faster then before and finished with 2:31 annoying the Namikaze and his fanclub even more.

Iruka smiled to the class and said "alright good job everyone! we will be taking a break before we start taijutsu lessons so I will be back in a moment" the scar-faced Sensei then disappeared like the other day in a Konoha Shunshin.

Sumire decided to have a look at his classmates stats, he was amused that none of them leveled up since the Integration Exam.

A few minutes later and Iruka reappeared holding a satchel bag that looked to be bulging with books, Iruka sat the bag on the ground and pulled a book out of it.

"Alright everyone first I will be giving all of you a book on the Academy's Style of taijutsu, I expect you all to read through the first portion by the end of this period as tomorrow we will be training in the basic stances so I will be handing these out Alphabetically come up when I call your name, once you have your book get started". After that everyone walked up and was given one of the books, it seemed even without it being vocalized that most of the students moved around leaving a amount space between each other. Well except for Naruto and his fan girls.

By the end of the Period the whole class had read the first portion of the book some read it double over, Sumire to see if the style would even be useful to learn, Hokori who seemed to scoff at every other line in the book, and Naruto who seemed to be trying to tune out all the annoying girls around him.

After that they went back inside and had a lesson in Chakra-Theory during which Iruka stated that in the next few days they would be starting on the Leaf Sticking Chakra Exercise. After that Shurikenjutsu came around and they headed back outside.

Iruka had all of the students line up and by now all of the students had bought there own Kunai and Shuriken during the three month lapse. When it was Sumire's turn a window popped up.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Academy: Complexion and Perfection.**

 **Time to show just how good you are with Shurikenjutsu.**

 **Objectives:**

 **100% in the Shurikenjutsu Lesson.**

 **OR**

 **10 Bulls-eyes in the Shurikenjutsu Lesson.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **Completion Award: +125 Exp.**

 **+300 Ryo.**

 **+150 Reputation with Academy Class.**

 **-50 Reputation with Namikaze Naruto.**

 **1.+10 Standard Kunai.**

 **2.+20 Standard Shuriken.**

After closing the window Sumire grinned and pulled five Shuriken from his Hip-Pouch, he then threw them one at a time and landed all bulls-eyes. After enjoying the annoyed and angry looks on the 'Broody Clubs' faces he then pulled five Kunai from his Leg-Pouch and threw them one at a time landing five more bulls-eyes.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Completion Award: +125 Exp.**

 **+300 Ryo.**

 **+150 Reputation with Academy Class.**

 **+150 Reputation with Umino Iruka.**

 **-50 Reputation with Namikaze Naruto.**

 **+10 Standard Kunai.**

 **+20 Standard Shuriken.**

 **Bonus Award: +50 Exp.**

 **+200 Ryo.**

 **+100 Reputation with Academy Class.**

 **+100 Reputation with Umino Iruka.**

 **Level Up! Lv 4 - 5!**

Sumire had to stop himself from jumping in the air as he walked to the back of the line.

* * *

After class Sumire started walking to Ichiraku's but since he noticed that 'broody' and his fan club were walking down the road he normally did to get there he decided to head around another way. As he walked by what he knew was Training Ground Block A he stopped noticing a window appear above the Training Field he just walked passed. "Well... this looks interesting" the red head said eyeing the floating box.

 **Training Ground 11:**

 **A normal looking forest environment with open fields, would be pretty strait forward if not for the Chakra-Rats that call it home. The rats mutated over time from exposure to so much chakra activity, beware the Demonic Chakra-Rats who have absorbed residue chakra the Kyuubi left behind. Recommended: Lv6**

 **'** This looks like that window that appeared when I entered the Apothecary... but whats is it anyway?' Sumire thought before remembering that he could just think 'Help' causing him to blush and Matatabi who was listening to his thoughts to laugh.

 **Dungeons: Dungeons are traversable areas that are all cut off from the world in someway. Most Dungeons have a Level Recommendation that gives a example of the standard difficulty. Some Dungeons are made up of Zones, Zones are cut off from the other areas of the Dungeon and normally are Paths, Boss Chambers, Resting Areas, or Item Chambers. Paths are used to go from Zone to Zone, some paths can have surprise encounters. Boss Chambers are places that once you enter you have to fight a stronger then average enemy or multiple enemys depending on the Dungeon. Resting Areas are self explanatory. Item Chambers are places were Loot-Boxes are found in abundance, some times you even find one of a kind Items in Item Chambers.**

'Well this definitely sounds useful! I can go in there and fight to gain experience and maybe find some gear or items I can use or sell too, what do you think Matatabi-Chan?' Sumire thought, the last part getting a thoughtful hum from the Flame Cat.

'Well I don't see any problem, but if it starts to get too hard for you turn around at once alright? **'** Matatabi said using a progressively more stern voice.

'Don't worry I'll be careful' the red head thought somewhat calming his friend down. Sumire then walked through the entrance to the training ground, as soon as he stepped in he heard the previously open gates close with a creaking metal slam. Looking back he noticed a box hanging over where the lock would be.

 **Would you like to EXIT?**

 **Will start Reset Time of [72:00:00].**

"Huh so I can only use Training Grounds once every three days?, well guess I did expect there to be some kind of catch to this" the red head said turning back and walking into the forest-like Training Field.

After a few minutes of walking he heard leafs shacking to his right, just in the nick of time he jumped back dodging two Chakra-Rats that tried to jump at him. Deciding to end the fight quickly Sumire pulled out four Kunai and used "Tōkai Kakudo Heiki!" the projectiles disappeared in a cloud of smoke that only covered the weapons, Sumire learned during his training in the three months how to compact the smoke cloud and make it smaller so it didn't block his vision like when he used it at the Integration Exam. Two of the Kunai flew at each of the rats, the first rat dodged the first but was nailed in the head by the second one. And the other rat didn't react in time and was skewered by the two Kunai sent at it. After closing the window that appeared saying he got 10 Exp for each kill he noticed like back at the Apothecary the bodies started to dissolve leaving behind 10 Ryo each and 1 piece of fur. Sumire after putting the money in his inventory picked up the fur and 'Observed' it.

 **[Rat Fur] Crafting Item** \- A small pelt of rat fur. Can be used for Crafting.

"Wait so I can create stuff from the things that I kill? hmm... 'Crafting'?". Sumire said causing a window to appear that looked similar to his Inventory but to the right of the boxes was a scrolling list. Most of the things in the list were '?' marks except for 1 thing.

 **Rat Fur Arm-Braces** \- A pair of arm-braces made from rat fur. While the fur isn't very thick it can cushion the blows of Taijutsu if Reinforced, they also provide coverage from wind and cold weather. Stats: +1 DEF, +10% to [Cold Coverage] efficiency, +10% to [Wind Coverage] efficiency. DUR 10/10

 **Requires:** **[Rat Fur]** **(2)** , **[String] (2).**

 **Skill Requirements: [Sewing Lv5]** , **[Fur Work Lv3].**

 **'** Hmm... so it tells me things I can make if I have a set of the Components?, well don't see how I'll be making things anytime soon with the skill requirements' Sumire thought mentally closing the window as he continued down the path.

At the end of the path there was a clearing with a few bushes which immediately put Sumire on edge, after counting that there were four bushes he pulled out four Kunai and whispered "Tōkai Kakudo Heiki" and sent the Blades into the bushes from above. As the Kunai landed he heard a squelch followed by screeching, 3 Rats then ran out of the bushes one of them having a big gash on its side. After 'Observing' the rats, which told him that the injured one was Lv2 and the other two were Lv1, he quickly gripped one Kunai in each hand as the uninjured Rats rushed at him. Diving to the side to dodge there charges he threw one Kunai into one of there sides causing it to squeal, moving quick he slashed out at the other one with his remaining Kunai making it jump back before he stabbed the other one in the head. Hearing more screeching as he pulled the other Kunai out of the dead rat he turned to see the previously injured Rat and the other Rat rush at him. Taking a stance he waited till they jumped at him and shoved one Kunai into the stronger ones head and pushed it into the path of the other one, at the cost of making Sumire stumble back a bit the other rat bounced and rolled onto its back. Before it could get up Sumire tossed a Kunai into its gut killing it.

After taking a moment to breath Sumire looked over the things the rats left behind, 4 Rat Furs, 40 Ryo, and 40 Exp along with a small Loot-Box, which came from the rat that he killed when he sneak attacked which he figured out was Lv3. After collecting the Items he put them all into his Inventory for later then picked up all his Kunai before continuing forward along another path.

* * *

Sighing Sumire pulled a Kunai from a now dead Rat's head as its body dissolved, looking around he watched the other five Rats disappear. After walking down the second path he came across another clearing but instead of trying to surprise him the three Lv1 and three Lv2 Rats in the empty clearing rushed at him. The red head was kept on his toes since as soon as he attacked or killed one of them the rest would try and jump at him making it a game of 'Slash and Run'.

'Man am I glade I have that 'Feint' skill, killing those things would have taken a lot longer'. Throuth the fight he Leveled Up his 'Feint' skill twice.

 **[Taijutsu: Feint (Active/Passive) Lv3 Exp: 23.50%]**

Feinting is a strategy that has endured the test of time for the simple reason that it works. Fighters use feinting to help them defeat even superior foes. The concept of a feint is to do just enough of a technique - punch, kick, stance change - to deceive your opponent into thinking that you are going to do the complete movement. Then, just as he responds to your partial technique, you initiate another to score.

(Passively increases 5% to WIS.)

(Actively increases 10% to SPD.)

Looking to his stat bars he noticed that his CP was down by over a 100, deciding that it wouldn't be a big deal he sat back against a tree and waited for his chakra to recharge. Curious he decided to look through his 'Crafting' window again to see if he could make anything else with the other 10 Rat Fur he collected. Scrolling down the list he found two new Recipes.

 **Rat Fur Boots** \- A pair of boots made from rat fur. While the fur isn't very thick it can cushion the blows of Taijutsu if Reinforced, they also provide coverage from wind and cold weather. Stats: +1 DEF, +10% to [Cold Coverage] efficiency, +10% to [Wind Coverage] efficiency. DUR 12/12

 **Requires:** **[Rat Fur]** **(6)** , **[String] (6).**

 **Skill Requirements: [Sewing Lv5]** , **[Fur Work Lv4].**

 **Rat Fur Cloak** \- A body cloak made from rat fur. While the fur isn't very thick it can cushion the blows of Taijutsu if Reinforced, it also provide coverage from wind and cold weather. Stats: +1 DEF, +20% to [Cold Coverage] efficiency, +20% to [Wind Coverage] efficiency. DUR 14/14

 **Requires:** **[Rat Fur]** **(12)** , **[String] (8).**

 **Skill Requirements: [Sewing Lv6]** , **[Fur Work Lv5].**

'Well I'm pretty sure the cloak would be useful if I was gonna go some were like Kaze no Kuni' Sumire thought. Thinking of Kaze no Kuni he remembered all the books he took from the Library during the time he had before the Academy started. Of course he used his 'Calligraphy' skill to recreate the books for himself before he took the originals back to the Library and 'Learned' his copies of them. The information he got from them was... a little overwhelming at first. He decided to never 'Learn' ten books at once again, damn headaches. He was kind of surprised what the information did to his 'Diplomacy' skill tho.

 **[Diplomacy (Passive) Lv3 Exp: 50.00%]**

Being a Diplomat takes people skills and knowing exactly what to say, there culture, there history, but sometimes winging it works just as good.

(Passively increases 5% to WIS.)

(Passively increases 5% to LUK.)

(Passively increases 2% to success rate in Konohagakure.)

(Passively increases 3% to success rate in Hi no Kuni.)

(Passively increases 2% to success rate in Sunagakure.)

(Passively increases 2% to success rate in Kaze no Kuni.)

(Passively increases 1% to success rate in Yu no Kuni.)

(Passively increases 1% to success rate in Ta no Kuni.)

He guessed that for every book he 'Learned' that it gave him Exp to the skill. After noticing that his CP was fully recharged he closed the window and continued down another path.

* * *

After about five more minutes of walking and another surprise attack of two Rats Sumire sighed. 'Matatabi-Chan, I'm starting to think this is getting a little repetitive' he thought causing the Giant Cat to giggle at his annoyance.

'Well this was your idea, besides its beneficial for you isn't it?' she replied causing him to nod.

'Yeah but it gets boring since this is kinda easy' the red head said, he then noticed another clearing ahead 'hey looks like the next parts coming up'. As he walked into the clearing he looked around noticing that there was a large hole in the middle of the clearing, other then that nothing but a few small trees dotting the area. Moments later he heard hissing followed by a screech as three Rats jumped from the trees closest to him causing him to react by dive-rolling to the right next to another tree. As he steadied himself he noticed that these Rats looked different, they had a red tint to there fur which was wilder then the Rats he had seen before. Only after reading there name-plates did he start to feel a little worried.

 **Name:** Demonic Chakra-Rat

 **Title:** Demonic Chakra-Rat

 **Lv:** Lv3

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 72/72

 **CP:** 50/50

 **Description:**

A Chakra-Rat that was tainted by chakra that the Kyuubi left behind. The chakra has caused it to grow far more vicious then any other Chakra-Rat as well as given it the ability to use chakra. Thanks to the chakra it holds its fur has grown to be somewhat resistant to chakra-based attacks.

"Well guess I kind asked for this!" Sumire said as he quickly pulled two Kunai from his Leg-Pouch to knock away a charging Rat, he was shocked that it flipped in the air before sticking to a tree. His attention was then changed to another Rat that almost got a bite out of his leg, using the opening its lunge gave he kicked it in the gut sending it up in the air, but before he could skewer it on a Kunai the third Rat jumped at him nailing him in the chest with its head causing him to stumble back. After regaining his balance he tossed a Kunai at the currently dizzy Rat nailing it in the head and taking its HP down to 0. Hearing a screech from behind he couldn't dodge the charge from the Rat that was previously defying gravity. Standing back up he moved to the side dodging another charge from the same Rat before throwing a hand full of Shuriken at it nailing it 3 times in the side and twice in the head. Sighing he turned to the last Rat that had by now recovered from its forced flight and was screeching at him as it jumped opening its mouth to reveal sharp fangs. Thinking quick on his feet he slid into a bracing stance and gripped his remaining Kunai with both hands before shoving it forward catching the flying rodent right in the mouth causing the back of its head to burst open. Making a sound of disgust he quickly wiped the blood and brain off his hands before noticing that it disappeared along with the rest of the Rat causing him to sigh as it left no trace of the gory attack.

Suddenly the ground started to shake before he could look at what the Rats dropped. Turning he looked to the hole and to his horror a Rat easily triple the size of the previous ones crawled out of the hole, its thick fur was stained with blood along with its big fangs which appeared as it let out a loud screech.

 **Name:** Chakra-Rat Cannibal

 **Title:** Chakra-Rat Cannibal - Mini Boss

 **Lv:** Lv4

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 264/264

 **CP:** 18/18

 **Description:**

This Chakra Rat has feasted on the flesh of its fellow mutants causing it to grow bigger and physically stronger then a normal Chakra Rat, but its size takes a toll on its momentum.

Gulping he looked to his HP and CP counters.

 **HP:** 402/440

 **CP:** 900/900

'Well at least I didn't take too much damage' he said looking back to the Large Rat that was now fully out of the hole and looking around seeming to not have noticed him, taking the chance he ducked behind a tree and tried to think of anything he could do to take this Abomination down without losing a limb in the process. Looking to the Monster he noticed that its fur looked very thick but the same as the other Rats its underside was clear, sighing he realized that he had no techniques he could use to knock it over long enough to land a clean shot.

'Well guess there is only one thing to do...' pulling two hand fulls of Kunai from his Leg-Pouch he whispered "Tōkai Kakudo Heiki" causing the projectiles to disappear before he suddenly heard a loud screech. Looking out from behind the tree he saw all ten of the Kunai sticking out of the Creatures back having dropped its HP by 34. "... That isn't good" the red head muttered, he quickly regretted it as the Large Rat suddenly looked in his direction as he hid behind the tree again cursing himself in his head.

'DAMN IT! Why Did I Speak Out LOUD!?' he screamed in his mind causing Matatabi to cringe a little. Hearing the groan he thought 'o sorry Matatabi-Chan'. Before she could reply the tree suddenly shook causing Sumire to jump away from it just in time as it fell over showing the Rat who looked very angry.

"Shit..." turning Sumire quickly ran from the charging Abomination. The red head quickly pulled out a Kunai thinking 'I hope this works' he then threw the Kunai causing the Rat to stiffen as it was too slow to dodge it only dropping its HP by 2, in that time he used a normal Shunshin to escape behind another tree. Sighing he watched the Rat look angry as it tried to find him. 'Good so I now I can confuse it... but how can I get it to give me a shot at its underside?' he then noticed that the Rat was currently bashing against a tree leaving its underside open but facing the tree.

Getting a idea he pulled a Hokan Makimono from his Inventory and loaded it with 30 Shuriken, taking a Kunai he nailed the scroll open with the seal facing outward to the tree. "Well hope this works" he then threw another Kunai at the Rat nailing it in the back only ticking off another 2 HP but making it turn and noticed him. As the Rat then screeched and charged toward the tree he hide behind the tree and Shunshined on to one of its higher branches. Making the hand-seal required to remotely activate the scroll he waited till the Rat lifted on its hind legs to bash the tree before un-sealing all the Shuriken making them fly right into the Abomination's stomach causing it to fall back after screeching in pain. As he jumped down and then walked over to it its last few bits of HP ticked away thanks to it gaining a Bleeding Effect. After it dissolved he was greeted by a window that to his shock said he gained 100 Exp. After collecting all the things the three Demonic Rats and the Cannibal Rat dropped he was very pleased.

There was 560 Ryo, 6 Rat Fur, 3 came from the Cannibal Rat, another D-Rank Loot-Box but this one was somewhat larger, it was called a 'Medium Loot-Box[D-Rank]. And the best thing which was in the middle of what the Abomination dropped, a skill scroll for a technique called 'Taijutsu: Nagare Ha Ashige'. And after opening the Loot-Boxes he was even happier.

 **[Black Cloth] Crafting Item (5)** \- A normal piece of soft black cloth.

 **Standard Hira Tanto** \- A standard Hira style Tanto. A very common tanto form with no Shinogi(Central Ridge), the edge bevels reaching all the way from the edge to the back with no separate flats in between, creating an almost triangular cross-section . It is extremely common due to the simplicity of its design. Stats: 14-20(Melee). DUR 27/27

'Well guess I have a excuse to learn kenjutsu now' Sumire thought grinning as he put the objects into his Inventory.

'It would be wise to ask Huten-San for help, you don't even know were to start with learning how to use a blade' Matatabi said causing the red head to chuckle.

'Yeah you have a point, I'll ask Huten this next weekend when my next session with Tenten-Chan is', as he walked back through the area he got a idea. Looking into the sky and seeing that the sun was just starting to cross the horizon told him it was around 4 to 5 which meant it had taken him one hour to complete the Training Field.

'I wonder if I can try the Field next to this one, maybe its a Dungeon too!' after finishing that thought he started to run reaching the gates after a few minutes. After exiting the gate a window he expected appeared over the gate.

 **[71:59:57] till reset complete.**

Walking over to the next Training Ground he was happy to see that there was a window above its gate too.

 **Training Ground 12:**

 **A thick forest with open fields known for housing multiple types of fungi, edible and toxic. Watch out for the Chakra-Spiders, while there size is deceiving there fangs are incredibly dangerous thanks to the special poison there bodies create. Recommended: Lv8**

"Well never mind then, I had enough trouble with the other one but 3 Levels above is definitely too much for me now" Sumire said, suddenly he started to grin before thinking 'hey Matatabi-Chan? we've never used the connection we have through what I feel and taste right?'.

Interested she said 'No we haven't, why do you ask?'.

As he started to walk he answered 'Well I was wondering I'm kinda hungry so how would you like to know what Ramen tastes like?'.

* * *

'This Tastes Amazing!' Sumire heard as he swallowed a bite of Miso Pork Ramen.

Chuckling he thought 'told you so'. His chuckling tho caught the attention of the Young Ramen Waitress "is something wrong Sumire-San?".

Looking to Ayame he replied "no I'm fine just thought of something that happened today at the Academy".

He gained her interest as she asked "what happened then?" she started to grin a little as she continued "did you have fun annoying that blonde boy you told me about?".

Nodding after swallowing another bite he said "yeah today we had are first physical training lesson and other then myself no one beat him..." he then went on and explained what he did at the Academy that day.

Suddenly something caught Ayame's attention, smiling she said "well hello Kushina-Chan, the usual 3 Miso Pork Ramen?".

"Sure thing Ayame-Oneechan!" he heard a young female voice say causing him to turn, as soon as his eyes landed on the young girl's name plate his eyes widened and he almost choked on the Ramen he was eating.

 **Name:** Uzumaki Kushina

 **Title:** Kyuubi Jinchūriki

 **Lv:** Lv2

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 140/140

 **CP:** 840/840

Him coughing caught the girls attention as she started to stare at him for a few seconds before asking "Ayame-Oneechan? whose this?".

Looking around the doorway to the kitchen she answered "oh that's Sumire, Sumire this is Kushina-Chan".

After staring at him for a few seconds with a contemplative look she suddenly smiled and said "Its Nice To Meet You!".

Smiling at her excitement he said "its nice to meet you too".

* * *

 _ **[Next Day, Morning, Academy]**_

Looking up from his list Iruka said "alright now that taijutsu practice is over we will be starting daily sparing sessions, the matches will be in a pre-selected order. First up is Shiho and Tochu". As the two nervous looking girls walked into the sparring ring Sumire noticed that Naruto wasn't the only one watching him, out of the corner of his eye he could see Hana sending him quick glances. Deciding to ignore them he watched the spar and was impressed with Tochu's taijutsu as she kept Shiho on the defensive the whole two minutes the spar lasted, for anyone who knew about the Aburame it was common knowledge that there weakest point was close-quarters combat. Iruka helped Shiho move out of the ring and sit down as she scored a hard hit to her leg making her wobble somewhat, he then looked back to his list and called out the next pair, Gesshin and another civilian student a boy named Niwa Keishi.

Looking away from the over exaggerated slap fight between the two civilian boys Sumire looked to Tochu who had sat down next to Shiho and appeared to be apologizing, smiling Sumire thought 'well guess there is another person who I can respect in this place'. Thinking about it Sumire was honestly not surprised that most of the people he had met in this village were VERY over confident and disrespectful, hell all of the Civilians he had met but the Apothecary Family and the Ichiraku's were pompous pricks. Oh and don't even get him started on ALL the fan girls, he wouldn't be shocked if he was told that there was more Shinobi in the village then Kunoichi at 5/1, since he was positive that if any but a few of the girls in his class graduated that they would die on the first mission they had outside the village.

Shaking his head he focused back to the sparring ring as two new boys were in the ring, Temu and a civilian whose name he didn't know. The spar was interesting in his eyes even if all of the class but him seemed annoyed at the way Temu was handling it. Instead of running forward right off the bat like the boy he was facing did he chose to be defensive, and so far the civilian raised kid had not got even a single hit on him while he himself had a bruise on his cheek and had taken a few quick hits to the chest. After a few more moments the civilian boy's momentum seemed to have run out as he started to move slower till he fell over on his back breathing heavy, the opening allowed the lazy boy to place a hand at the downed boy's neck ending the match.

After a few other matches which consisted of Hana against a Civilian girl who got her ass kicked, two Civilian girls who managed to knock each other out by slipping and bonking there heads together, then Yakumo and a Civilian boy who was dealt with in a similar fashion to how Temu handled his opponent.

"Alright the next match is Sumire and Yujiro, please step forward" the scared Sensei said causing Sumire and a average looking Civilian boy to step into the ring.

"Now perform the Seal of Confrontation" Iruka said, while Sumire immediately followed the order the Civilian boy seemed to be trying to suppress a sneer as he slowly did so. After getting a look at the boy Sumire guessed that he was probably one of the many who crawled at the Namikaze's feet like a pathetic rat, grinning Sumire decided to show the arrogant fool how strong he really was. He then slide into the Neko Styles opening stance, right arm strait with the hand gripped, left arm held near the side with the elbow bent and hand facing forward in the same gripping form as the right, both legs slightly bent with the left leg turned half way to the left.

After being given the go from Iruka the red head shot forward at speeds that shocked the whole class, even Iruka. Before Yujiro could react Sumire's hand was buried in his gut causing him to bend over and have all the air forced from his lungs, following up Sumire moved back and performed the same kick he used on Daikoku except the Civilian boy wasn't fast enough to even see it coming, nor did he notice the knee he received to the chin as he was knocked out.

Moving back Sumire observed the class inside enjoying the looks of shock and the occasional look of fear from the 'Broody' Fan Club. 'Well hopefully they've learned to not underestimate me anymore' the red head thought moving from the ring as Iruka called the next match, Naruto and Hokori.

The match went exactly how Sumire expected it, Broody got his ass kicked into next week. Sumire could tell just from looking at Naruto that he wasn't a Taijutsu User in any way or form, every time he did something it was done with flare or over exaggerated effort as if everything he did was a great accomplishment. In the end if it wasn't for the ass kissing he got from all the Sensei's, except for Iruka, and the fact that he had far more training then anyone else in the class he wouldn't be top in any category. As was proven Sumire and Hokori both were better then him in the physical portions, stamina, strength and speed for the first, taijutsu form and skill with the later. Tochu and Shiho easily were the best when it came to chakra-control, Temu was definitely the smartest when it came to tactics and information, and Hana had the greatest score with written work just ahead of Temu because he was too lazy to give it his all. It irritated him to no end that just because people like Naruto came from impressive lineage that there were suddenly proteges that had all there strength and accomplishments handed to them on a silver platter. Trying to get away from those thoughts he followed Iruka with the rest of the class to there Chakra-Theory Lesson for the day.

* * *

Walking from the Academy Sumire was pondering what to do, 'hmm... well I've already been to Ichiraku's twice this week maybe I can find and talk to that Kushina girl?'.

'I would recommend that, after all its possible that she could be related to you and she probably doesn't have many friends since she's a Jinchūriki' Matatabi said starting off happy then sounding a little sad toward the end.

Agreeing with her he started to look around since he was pretty sure asking if anyone had seen her would become more of a problem then helpful. After about a hour of walking around he suddenly had a window appear before him.

 **Random Encounter!**

 **Rescue!: A Pointless Grudge.**

 **Save Kushina by defeating the group of Drunken Civilians.**

'Wait What!?' thought Sumire before he heard a scream, running toward were he heard the scream he moved around a corner into a narrow alley and felt his blood start to boil. He found exactly what the window said, there were three civilian males who clearly were drunk, the way they swayed on there feet and the bottles they held confirmed that. Looking in front of them he saw Kushina who appeared to be scared to death, after looking at her fearful expression all emotion left his face. As he pulled out three Kunai Matatabi asked him 'are you sure about this? if they see you then both of you will be in trouble'. 'They won't see me' the red head thought his emotionless tone actually scaring Matatabi for a moment. Molding his chakra he whispered "Tōkai Kakudo Heiki" and the three Kunai disappeared before reappearing and landing one each in the right shoulders of the men causing them to scream and drop there bottles before grabbing there bleeding shoulders. Before they could make another move Sumire rushed from the corner and used his recently learned taijutsu technique "Nagare Ha Ashige!" landing one kick to each of there heads he sent them flying forward into a wall out cold.

 **Encounter Complete!**

 **30 Exp gained!**

 **500 Ryo gained!**

 **500 Reputation gained with Uzumaki Kushina!**

Landing on both feet he turned to Kushina who was staring at him in awe, moving toward her he noticed something that made him freeze. There was a large cut across her gut which she seemed to be trying to cover up, she seemed to try more so when she noticed him staring at it. Moving over to her and ignoring her yelp of protest he moved her arm away and examined the wound, it wasn't deep but was bleeding a large amount. Looking around he sighed before grabbing the right sleeve of his shirt and ripping it off from the shoulder down.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Kushina asked as she watched him use a Kunai and cut the sleeve into three strips, looking to her he said "you can't walk around with that wound open, I'm going to use this cloth to cover it up but you will need to put pressure on it afterwards to slow the bleeding". His answer left her speechless so he finished cutting the sleeve and then wrapped one piece over itself to make it thicker and placed it over her cut causing her to hiss a little "alright I'm gonna need you to hold that in place while I cover it up okay?" after getting a nod from her as she held the cloth in place he used the other strips to wrap it together against her. "Alright hold that in place and I'll help you walk" pulling her right arm around his waist he held her under her left arm which was keeping pressure on the cloth that slowly started to stain red. Moving through the streets as quickly as they could by the time Sumire got her to the Hospital the cloth was almost completely stained, before he could move toward the door two people in animal masks appeared before them. Narrowing his eyes at them he moved Kushina against his side leaving his right arm free before asking "what do you want".

Nether of the ANBU would have admitted it but the cold emotionless tone he used sent a small chill down there spines. Before they could answer him a older sounding voice did so for them "do not worry they are with me". Turning around Sumire saw another one of the Masked Shinobi who was different then the others. He had a Inu Mask and spiky silver hair which appeared to defi-gravity. Standing beside him was a old man who wore a white haori over a red full-length kimono, on his head was a four pointed hat with the Kanji for 'Fire' emblazoned on the front of it. He immediately recognized him as Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, tho this didn't make him any less on guard.

Noticing the old man Kushina said "hey old man, what are you doing here?" Sumire looked to her then back to Hiruzen confused.

Nodding to Kushina Hiruzen then looked to Sumire and said "I am here since I was informed that someone saw Kushina-Chan injured, tho it seems you have already done a good job taking care of the situation".

Nodding to the man Sumire didn't let his guard down even a inch as he asked "so I'm assuming your here to check her into the Hospital?". Getting a nod from the man Sumire looked to his fellow red head and noticing that she seemed relaxed in the man's presence he said "alright then I suppose I'll leave the rest in your hands then". He then Positioned Kushina so that the ANBU next to the Sandaime could pick her up before he and the other ANBU disappeared in separate Konoha Shunshin's.

Hiruzen then said "I must thank you for helping Kushina-Chan, If there is anything you need just ask Mr.?".

"Sumire, Tzuya Sumire. And don't worry I was happy to help but its getting late so I must be going now" turning Sumire ran in the direction of the Orphanage. Turning after the red head started running as he entered the Hospital Hiruzen never say the boy stop half way down the street before disappearing in a Shunshin.

* * *

 **Name:** Tzuya Sumire

 **Title:** Young Ninja, Gamer(Not Equipped), Academy Student(Not Equipped)

 **Age:** 6

 **Lv:** Lv5 **Next Lv:** 37.60%

 **Affiliation:** None

 **HP:** 480/480

 **CP:** 940/940

 **STR:** 15

 **VIT:** 26

 **DEX:** 17

 **INT:** 22

 **WIS:** 17

 **LUK:** 13

 **DEF:** 14

 **SPD:** 8

 **HPR:** 3.60 HP per 5 Seconds

 **CPR:** 2.70 CP per 5 Seconds

 **Stat Points:** 12

 **Ryo:** 45610 {Debts|Higurashi Weapons: 0}

 **Status:** **Matatabi Jinchūriki-** (-25% cost to Katon Jutsu, +15% damage to Katon Jutsu, +100 CP per Level), **Uzumaki-** (+15% increase to Fūinjutsu experience gain, +2 VIT per Level, +2 INT per Level), **?** -(-?% cost to ?, +?% damage to ?), **Man of Hard Work** -(+50% increase to skill experience gain), **Sensei** -(+Students Lv to all main stats, +25% Reputation gain with Students, +15% to Teaching efficiency)

 **Description:**

Sumire is the Shodai Matatabi Jinchūriki and son of Tzuya Hal and Uzumaki Mai, orphaned during the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure he has made it his goal to get stronger so he can protect those precious to him.

 **Inventory:**

 **Hokan Makimono Grade 1 (15)** \- A seal scroll used to store things. Can hold up to 20 kilograms of material.

 **Standard Kunai (10)** \- Standard Issue Model Kunai used by Konoha's Shinobi Forces. Stats: 6-8(Melee), 5-7(Ranged). DUR 10/10

 **Standard Shuriken (20)** \- Standard Issue Model Shuriken used by Konoha's Shinobi Forces. Stats: 5-6(Ranged). DUR 10/10

 **[Rat Fur] Crafting Item (20)** \- A small pelt of rat fur. Can be used for Crafting.

 **[Black Cloth] Crafting Item (5)** \- A normal piece of soft black cloth.

 **Standard Hira Tanto** \- A standard Hira style Tanto. A very common tanto form with no Shinogi(Central Ridge), the edge bevels reaching all the way from the edge to the back with no separate flats in between, creating an almost triangular cross-section . It is extremely common due to the simplicity of its design. Stats: 14-20(Melee). DUR 27/27

 **Skills:**

 **[Taijutsu: Nagare Ha Ashige(Active) Lv1 Exp:20.00% CP:12]**

D-Rank. The 'Flow Kick' is a Chakra-Flow Taijutsu Technique. The user flows chakra through there legs before contact to increase the internal-damage of there attacks. With enough skill the user could only flow chakra into a single point to create a shock wave effect through the object they hit causing mass internal-damage.

(Actively increases 20% to 'Internal Damage' effect.)

 **Reputation:**

 **[]Uzumaki Kushina - Friendly - 500/1000**

 **[]Higurashi Tenten - Friendly - 920/1000**

 **[]Umino Iruka - Friendly - 150/1000**

 **[]Namikaze Naruto - Unfriendly - -150/1000**

 **[]Inuzuka Hana - Neutral - 800/1000**

 **[]Aburame Tochu - Friendly - 300/1000**

 **[]Nara Temu - Neutral - 250/1000**

 **[]Hyuuga Hokori - Neutral - 250/1000**

 **[]Kurama Yakumo - Neutral - 250/1000**

 **[]Shiho - Neutral - 250/1000**

 **Konoha Civilian Masses - Neutral - 200/1000**

 **[]Ichiraku Ayame - Friendly - 200/1000**

 **[]Ichiraku Teichi - Neutral - 800/1000**

 **Tailed Beasts - Unfriendly - 0/1000**

 **[]Matatabi - Very Friendly - 950/1000**


End file.
